Redemption
by Blue Eye Phantom
Summary: "Wait...Leia do you see them?" Luke asked, pointing to the three ghosts standing in the tree line. Leia nodded. "Who is that next to Obi-Wan?" She asked, reluctantly taking her eyes off of the handsome young man. "That's father, Leia." Post-ROTJ Padme, Anakin, Luke, Leia & Han!
1. Anakin's Boon

*****A/N: This is my first (and possibly **_**last **_**if it isn't received well) Star Wars fanfic. So please don't flame if I get some universe stuff wrong :) This is set at the end of ROTJ and onward (how original, I know) its not meant to be a long epic story, but its just something fun I though of once I realized HAYDEN CHRISTENSEN IS THE GHOST AT THE END! I felt like there should have been some sort of family reunion. So here it is.*****

**OH! Also, this is based on the idea that the Force is Anakin's father. I know there are a lot of other ideas, but just **_**thinking**_** about Sidious being Anakin's father CREEPS ME OUT.**

**There will be no more than 3 chapters, and each will have a song that coincides…if you're into that kind of thing. The first chapter is emotional, but the rest of it is pretty light-hearted. Hope nobody is too OOC!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**

_**Anakin's Boon**_

…_cuz I can still feel it in the air; see her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair. My love of my life; my shorty, my wife…_

Luke Skywalker watched in reverent silence as the flames from the pyre consumed the body of Darth Vader; his _father_, Anakin Skywalker's corpse. Of course, Leia had refused to attend the makeshift funeral, but her love for Luke had possessed her to help collect the wood for the fire. _If only she could have met him, spoken to him as I did, _the young Jedi thought sadly. Leia never got to meet the real Anakin, the brief minutes that Luke had shared with his father would never be forgotten. Luke gazed at the menacing black mask in the fire, _I _will_ tell Leia about what you have done, father. Soon she will love and respect your memory as I do._

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker smiled wistfully as he looked on his son from his spot in the nearby tree line. There was no way he was deserving of the love Luke bestowed upon him; but at least he had saved him from death. The only other person who had loved him this much was also one of the first people to feel Darth Vader's wrath. <em>Padme<em>, just her name brought tears to the ex-sith lord's eyes. How could he have let Vader cause her harm? Vader was supposed to be an escape for both of them, the means to a happy, loving existence. A better question was: how could he face her? Anakin didn't think he could bear to see Padme's warm brown eyes cold with hate, her sunny, noble disposition replaced with the cold indifference of a politician.

"I thought you would be celebrating, my friend, the party is in _your _honor after all."

The familiar, welcoming voice snapped Anakin out of his depressing train of thought. Looking over his shoulder, Anakin saw Obi-Wan Kenobi leaning casually on a tree. _Obi-Wan, how I have wronged you as well. How can you stand to be near me? _The Jedi knight thought to himself. Obi-Wan laughed warmly, walking up to the conflicted young man and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin, you were my brother, and I _gave up _on you. I owe _you_ apologies for many things. When Padme told me you were expecting a child, I should have come to congratulate you; I should have been able to understand the turmoil you must have been going through. You were my closest friend, but I wasn't there for you enough for you to even tell me you were married, let alone your nightmares or self-conflict. Then I went, secretly on Padme's ship to Mustafar with the idea of killing you if you didn't relent. My rash actions truly destroyed you, Anakin and I can't forgive myself for that." Obi-Wan confessed, his internal frustration showing through. The ex-sith lord couldn't believe what he was hearing, _Obi-Wan was apologizing to him? _Glancing over the ghost of his ex-master, Anakin smiled.

"Thank you for guiding Luke, Obi-Wan. You showed him the ways of the Jedi and thrust him on to greatness. Once I realized you had taken him under your wing, I was relieved. After practicing on me, I knew you would have the "Jedi Master" thing down pat by now."

The older man was about to begin apologizing anew when he saw the smirk on Anakin's young face. They laughed.

"Go, enjoy the celebration. There is someone I must make amends with before I join you," Anakin told the older man determinedly. Obi-Wan gave a sad, knowing smile.

"You will find her just beyond the clearing in the forest," he replied, disappearing, "She has been waiting for you."

Casting one last look toward what was now a large bonfire, Anakin strode decisively into the dense forest.

* * *

><p>The forest was unnaturally silent. The music and laughter had faded a while back, and so had the tiny bit of light Anakin was using to navigate. The unearthly quiet reminded him of a prisoner walking down death row for the final time.<p>

The supernatural light brought the ex-sith lord out of his musings. There she was, sitting on a fallen log. Her hands clasped primly in her lap, her back hunched slightly and her head bowed, Padme didn't seem to notice he was there. Taking one long, last look, Anakin sighed and began to approach her. Only then did her realize, _she was wearing her wedding dress. _

Padme started, and glanced back to where the sound had come from; Anakin stopped, still a couple yards away from her. She stared at him, as if she couldn't believe he was here.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Anakin whispered: "Padme."

She was upon him; embracing him fiercely as tears rolled down her face. Anakin was overwhelmed. Did she not know what he had done? He sank to his knees before her.

"I have done so much wrong, Padme. I tried to save you. I wanted nothing more than to keep you safe!…and, and I killed you! I couldn't _be_ without you. You were the good in me and I destroyed it with you. I became a monster, I became everything you fought so hard against. I didn't even honor your memory! Force! Padme…Padme," Anakin cried, hugging her legs and burying his face into the delicate white fabric.

Feeling a comforting hand running through his long sandy blonde hair, the ex-sith lord gazed up at what he could only describe as an angel.

"I know what you have done, Anakin, throughout your whole life. Believe me when I say, the good greatly outnumbers the evil. You saved the galaxy by sacrificing yourself for our _son_. You have redeemed yourself in the eyes of the Force, Obi-Wan, and the rest of the JedI masters," Padme justified. Anakin's heart lifted for a brief moment until he realized she had not added herself to that list.

Steeling himself for what he was sure was to come, Anakin asked, "what about you, Padme?"

"You never needed redeeming," she smiled down at him, relishing the feeling of his thick hair in her hands, "I always knew there was a darkness in you, Ani. I accepted that. I only wish I could have helped you through it, maybe then you wouldn't have had to turn to Palpatine for support. But that is past. Our _children _are out at _your_ party, go- join the festivities."

Standing up, Anakin cupped her face in his hands, "don't _ever _blame yourself for what I have done…But Obi-Wan suggested the same. Aren't you coming?"

Padme let her hands slide slowly from around his neck down the front of his black tunic and smiled mischievously, "I have to change."

Anakin laughed in disbelief. Of course Ex-Queen Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker needed to change her clothes. Wouldn't want to cast a bad first impression on Luke or Leia!

"You're laughing at me," Padme stated, feigning shock.

Anakin gave her a lopsided grin, "I'd be much too frightened to laugh at an angel."

* * *

><p>"A pleasant surprise this is, Master Skywalker," Yoda welcomed Anakin as he entered the camp. Standing next to him was Obi-Wan.<p>

Smiling dejectedly, Anakin replied, "It is good to see you as well, Master Yoda. You know as well as I do, I am no Jedi Master."

Yoda laughed and Obi-Wan cast a look at his friend, "Ahh yes! Soon remedied this should be. Been made a master long ago you should have! Deserved it you did. Deserve it now, you do even more, hmm."

"It is a great honor hearing that from you, master," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan was overcome with happiness as he saw his old apprentice grin from ear to ear. He almost forgot how much he had missed the real Anakin.

"Where is Senator Amidala?" The older man asked with a knowing smile. Anakin was about to construct some vague response when he remembered: they didn't have to lie anymore.

"She is changing her clothes."

Yoda laughed. "Beautiful, Senator Amidala is to look at. While we wait, looking at _you_, someone is."

It was then Anakin realized that Luke was watching them from a ways away. "Can I go talk to him?"

"Of course Anakin. Your father would have it no other way, he is very pleased with you. I think he has a gift for you too. But go now, I know Luke has been waiting for this," Obi-Wan explained mysteriously. Anakin glared at him laughingly.

Just then, Leia walked up to Luke and looked as if she would pull him back to the celebration. Grabbing her arm, he whispered something to her.

* * *

><p>"Come on Luke! This is your party, you're missing it," Leia tugged on her brother's arm. He had been staring off at the forest and the princess knew he was still upset at Vader's death.<p>

"Luke, I know you're upset about Vader's death-"

Luke turned to her, cutting her off, "Leia, do you see them?"

"What are you talking abou…oh my god! Obi-Wan!…and a green- _person_ and _who_ is _**that**_?" Leia whispered, thinking the apparitions would be unable to hear her. Luke glanced at the young man who he knew without a doubt was his father- he was fighting to keep a straight face.

"That is Yoda, the _grand master of the Jedi._ He completed my training on Dagobah," Luke explained, Leia was visibly shocked to be in the presence of someone so legendary.

"So who is that? He can't be over 25 years old! You're lucky he's dead, _that_ pretty face would give you a run for your money!" The princess joked, looking at the ghost standing next to Obi-Wan. He towered over both jedi masters, although his presence was non-threatening. He looked almost sheepish, as if he was embarrassed to be under such close scrutiny.

Luke sighed, not knowing how to approach the subject delicately, making eye contact with his father briefly, he decided to jump in with both feet, "That's _father_, Leia."

"I know you're taking his death hard, but there is no way in Hell that is Darth Vader," Leia replied jokingly, trying to cheer Luke up and out of the funk he had gotten himself into since he returned. Unfortunately his expression didn't change. He didn't laugh or crack a smile. Casting a look back at the young ghost, Leia realized he and Luke were wearing the same expression- and it wasn't an amused one.

"Leia, father saved the galaxy, not me! He killed the sith and saved my life!" Luke explained passionately, still whispering.

"Even if that was true, Luke _look _at that kid. He looks about as much like a sith lord as Han does!" Leia argued, although she had a feeling she was fighting a moot point. Both men laughed, _oh, if only you knew. _

Leaving Obi-Wan and Yoda behind, Anakin walked up to his son and daughter. _His son and daughter! _He still could hardly believe it.

* * *

><p>At close range, Leia recognized this ghost as the most handsome man she had ever seen. Tall, broad shouldered, intense eyes with a thin scar over one and shaggy long curls. Han was lucky this man was dead. She tried to act unaffected, if he and Luke wanted to mess with her, then fine.<p>

"Okay 'Darth' or should I call you 'Vader'? Or maybe 'dad'?"

The young man and Luke tried to stifle their laughter. The princess paused and two things occurred to her: 1, they had the same laugh and 2, with how serious Luke is about Vader, _why would he be making something like this up? _Suddenly feeling horribly stupid, she turned bright red with embarrassment. Quickly though, her embarrassment turned to anger.

Noting the change in her demeanor, the ex-sith lord sighed. He knew he could never ask his daughter to forgive him, but he had to try, "Leia I…"

He couldn't continue, although her glare challenged him to try and do so.

Luke desperately searched for a friendly topic to discuss.

"So, wow. Father. How old are you?" Luke asked. Leia fumed but was silent.

"I must be 22. By killing the sith, I must have been redeemed by the Force…this is how I looked right before I turned," Anakin explained cautiously, peeking at his daughter only to find her glaring at him. _FORCE! Padme! How long does it take to change your GHOST CLOTHES? I need you here!_

"I knew you could do it. I knew there was still good in you!" Luke beamed. Seeing his old friend needed backup, Obi-Wan decided to help out.

"Yeah! Mace owes me a _lot_ of money! Thanks Anakin!" He yelled over to them. Anakin turned back to him.

"You were betting on whether I would _turn back or not_?" He asked, laughably horrified.

"Not a lot to do when you're a ghost. You were a source of entertainment," Obi-Wan countered good-naturedly.

"Glad I could be of service," Anakin shot back, smiling at the familiar banter.

"Obi-Wan says he taught you the ways of the Jedi," Luke said, amazed and secretly hoping this wasn't all a dream. His father turned back to the older ghost.

"Oh did he now? I'm sure he didn't tell you all of the times I saved him when one of his plans would go horribly wrong!" Anakin replied. Luke was starry-eyed.

"No! Tell me!"

"Like the time he fell into a nest of Gundarks and…"

Luke turned around to see what had caused his father to stop mid-sentence. A ghost woman, no older that 30, stood; first gazing at Anakin and then at Leia and Luke like a staving man looks upon a feast.

"_Mom_?" Luke asked hopefully. The beautiful ghost smiled warmly and nodded, gliding up to them. Leia began to cry.

"Leia, my darling, why are you crying?" Padme questioned, using her sheer rainbow sleeve to wipe at the princess' eyes.

"I have had dreams of you all of my life! You are even more beautiful than I remember!" Leia gushed. Luke and Anakin smiled.

"And Luke! You are so handsome and brave! A Jedi knight, just like your father, I couldn't be more proud of you both…fighting for _democracy_," Padme gave Anakin a pointed look. He grinned at her.

"Yes, Leia is quite the politician. I blame _you_," the ex-sith lord retorted effortlessly. Padme smiled happily and Luke hid a grin. Leia made a "hmpf" sound.

"Well Luke has a penchant for putting himself in _mortal danger… _I blame you!"

"Mom? What is your… name?" Luke asked timidly. Padme grinned at her son, who bore a striking resemblance to her husband.

"Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala…Skywalker," she added the last part after throwing Anakin an adoring glance. Leia frowned and Luke was overwhelmed, "I have never been able to say my full name in public. I like it."

"You were a senator?" Leia asked with interest. Padme nodded.

"I was also the youngest queen to be elected in Naboo before I became the senator."

* * *

><p>There was a pause in their conversation and suddenly a chorus of chirps and whistles were clearly audible.<p>

"R2?" Luke called. The droid appeared from the busy camp and zoomed toward them with an excitement neither Luke or Leia had ever seen before. To their surprise, R2 passed them both and rammed into Anakin's leg before whistling and making his way to Padme.

"R2-D2! How good it is to see you!" She said. Anakin looked confused. Luke and Leia soon felt his confusion.

"What the Hell?" He yelled. Padme looked up from R2.

"What's the problem?"

Anakin turned to her, "He rammed into me!"

Padme gave him a suffering look, "Well sorry Mr. High and Mighty!"

"No, he _rammed_ into me! Padme…we aren't ghosts anymore," Anakin explained. Padme hadn't noticed because to her, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda looked like normal people. She had her suspicions that they looked different to living people, but wasn't sure.

"Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, what is going on?" Anakin asked worriedly. Yoda smiled sagely and began walking back toward the forest, Obi-Wan looked up at the night momentarily.

"Pleased with you, your father is! Mmhmm. Very pleased! Come, Master Skywalker, Mrs. Skywalker- explained to you by the jedi council, this must be," Yoda told them before disappearing.

"Don't worry Anakin, I'm sure this is a blessing," Obi-Wan assured him before following Yoda.

"Your father? Who is your father?" Luke asked. Anakin turned to him, glancing at Leia.

"The Force is my father."

* * *

><p>"Happy I am, to name you Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker," Yoda pronounced in front of the ghost council. Padme and Anakin stood in the middle of the circle of chairs. Padme squeezed Anakin's hand and he smiled proudly. He had been forgiven and promoted, this was better than any dream Vader would have dared to dream.<p>

"Also, we would like to apologize to you, Master Skywalker, for not giving you the honor earlier. You deserved it, and our fear of your power caused our divide and ultimate demise. We humbly ask your forgiveness," Mace Windu bowed his head respectfully. Anakin could not believe it.

"You were trying to protect the council and the Jedi, I understand now, that I wasn't really worthy at the time and accept your apology," Anakin replied humbly, "But please explain why Padme and I are alive again."

Yoda spoke again, "Very pleased with you, your father is. Believes he has not helped you enough in life. A gift this is. Seven days of life before joining us."

The ex-sith lord could not believe it, his father was acknowledging him? As his son and not just another Force-sensitive human? He wanted to cry.

"What is our mission during these seven days?" Padme asked, her inner politician coming out. Obi-Wan smiled.

"No! Test this is not! Mission this is not! Time to meet children and be young this is!" Yoda exclaimed merrily. Anakin grinned and Padme hugged his arm, "Well go! Starts tomorrow, your seven days. Goodbye Master Skywalker, Mrs. Skywalker."

* * *

><p>"Leia look! They are back. They really are alive!" Luke pointed out happily. Leia slumped down next to Han. R2 began his beeping and whistling anew, zipping over to Anakin.<p>

Much to everyone's needed amusement, Anakin crouched down to R2's level and did a perfect impression of his dialect. R2 rocked back and forth with excitement. Padme smiled.

"My name is Senator Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, you must be Han Solo, you are one of the best pilots I have ever seen," Padme introduced herself politely. Han stood up, trying to cover up his discomfort and took her hand. Leia smiled, despite her anger at Anakin- _Darth Vader, _she corrected herself.

"Hey! Your _Highness, _how many names do you have? I think your mom's got you beat," Han joked, immediately noting the air of royalty surrounding the young woman.

"You don't need a bunch of names when you're a princess! The title says it all. Of which you have _none,_" Leia replied matter-of-factly. Padme nodded in agreement.

"Well I feel left out. We have Jedi _Master _Luke, Senator Padme, Darth Vader and Princess Leia. I'm just Han. Captain Han," He complained sarcastically.

"Well actually Darth Vader isn't a title exactly…it was my name," Anakin clarified from his spot next to R2. It was the first time he had spoken and Han stared down at him with a mixture of contempt and amusement. It was hard to look at this _kid _and think of Darth Vader. Other than his massive frame and deep voice, he was the least threatening person Han had ever seen! He looked like a doll. Darth Vader looked like an angelic doll and the captain was hard pressed not to laugh.

Han's internal giggling fit was cut short when Anakin stood up, walking over to him, "but you can call me Anakin," the ex-sith lord held out his hand hesitantly and Han took it.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Anakin confessed as they shook hands. Han was amazed at the simplicity of his words, but could find no ill-will in the ex-sith lord's bright blue eyes. He nodded.

"Well I had Leia to come rescue me, so it was well worth it."

Leia shot him a pointed glare from where she was standing with Padme.

"So do you know why you both are human?" Luke interjected as a strange silence fell between his father and best friend. Anakin turned to him.

"My father is pleased with me, he is so pleased that I have fulfilled the prophesy that he has granted Padme and I seven days of being alive before we return to the Force."

"So…my grandfather is the Force? LEIA OUR GRANDFATHER IS THE FORCE!" Luke yelled. Padme laughed and Leia shook her head trying to hide her amusement.

"What prophesy? You know I don't believe any of this mumbo-jumbo!" Han said, messing with Luke.

"I will explain everything to you later Han. So father, what are you two going to do now?" Luke asked. Anakin paused for a moment, looking over at Padme.

"I think we are going to Naboo, Padme's home world, and we are going to renew our vows. Her family owns…or did own the palace there so we might be able to have a real honey moon," Anakin explained. Padme walked over to him (much to Leia's dismay) and grabbed his arm.

"Of course, Luke, Leia…Captain Solo you will all be invited. The palace is beautiful and Naboo is one of the most wonderful planets in the galaxy!" Padme invited them, her adoration of her home world showing through. Anakin smiled at her.

"Sure! That sounds great! Doesn't it?" Luke exclaimed, looking at his sister and friend for confirmation. Leia glared. Han, on the other hand, after appraising Anakin and being able to talk with him, agreed. Leia nodded as well, she truly wanted to spend as much time with her mother as possible, and if she had to go to Darth Vader's wedding to do that, so be it.

"So Luke, where'd you put my speeder?" The Jedi Master grinned.

"Oh, come on, I'll take you both to her," Luke offered. Before they left Padme hugged Leia and gave her a kiss, and Anakin shook Han's hand once again.

"It was good to meet you under better circumstances, your ship is one of the best I have ever seen," Anakin complimented. Han tried to hide his pride, but couldn't keep from smiling.

"That's one of the best compliments I've gotten, coming from someone who knows their ships as well as you do," Han replied gratefully. He almost liked this kid. It was hard to remember that he was Darth Vader.

"Goodbye Leia," Anakin said meaningfully. Leia didn't respond. Padme clutched his arm tighter.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe this?" Padme asked dreamily, grabbing Anakin around the shoulders as he sat in the cockpit.<p>

"No. I feel like if I try to, I will wake up back on the Death Star," Anakin replied sadly. Padme sighed, burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"You _deserve_ this Ani, it isn't a dream."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this can either be a one-shot, orrrr I can add another chapter or two, Anakin and Padme's wedding, perhaps a little kidnapping and the Skywalker boys have to team up? I need reviews! The next chapter would be the wedding, a very light hearted thing with MAYBE a lemon (if im in a good mood). Tell me what you think! No flames please!**


	2. Just a Little Unwell

**A/N: Oh wow! Thanks for all of the nice reviews guys! And it was brought to my attention that some people may not know what a "lemon" is. In normal terms it's a graphic sex scene. MINE ARE NOT THAT BAD! But there isn't one anyway so it is at least temporarily irrelevant.**

**Oh. I know Piett was supposed to die, but I like him! And this ended up being a LOT different than I was expecting. Lots of Anakin/Padme. Hope you all are ok with that ;) **

**Chapter 2**

_**Just a Little Unwell**_

…_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know, right now you can't tell. But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me…_

"What's going on?"' Padme asked, walking up into the cockpit as she felt their shuttle slow to almost a stop. Anakin glanced back at her.

"The spaceport is closed," he replied, his voice laced with confusion. Padme leaned her head on his shoulder, her worry plainly visible.

"Why would they close the ports? Its tourist season. That doesn't make sense!"

"Lord Vader! We have you on our radar, I'm opening the port for you now sir. We thought you had been killed when the Death Star exploded!"

Anakin smiled reluctantly. Admiral Piett, the only person who would be _happy _Vader wasn't killed. Padme looked at him, waiting for Anakin to make a move. Hesitantly, the Jedi master flipped the intercom switch. Clearing his throat, Anakin smiled devilishly at her.

"Yes, Admiral. I barely made it off before the Rebels exploited the battle station's weakness. What is the Empire's current situation on Naboo?"

Padme had to keep herself from laughing as Anakin used the deepest, stuffiest voice he could muster. There was a pause before Piett responded.

"My lord, there has been an uprising, the native species and the national security forces have joined against the local garrison. Not to worry, sir. We have closed the ports, cutting off any aid to the Rebellion and have taken Queen Kylantha into custody," Piett explained, obviously hoping that would please the sith lord. Padme's loving hug had become a choke-hold and her face was white. Anakin gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he freed his airways from her death-grip.

"Well done, Admiral. Promoting you was one of the smartest things I have done. You truly deserve it. Have the palace in Theed prepared for my arrival, I will talk to the queen _myself,_" Anakin expressed his admiration for the older man in a quite un-Vader-like fashion, but thought he wrapped it up pretty well.

"Of course my lord…thank you my lord," Piett replied in shock. That was the sith lord's voice, and his private shuttle…the admiral was so confused. He must be dreaming. Yes, this whole conversation was a dream, he decided.

* * *

><p>Anakin flipped off the comlink and sighed. Padme was staring at the image of the approaching planet, fighting back tears.<p>

"Don't worry Padme, we will get to the palace, find out what's going on from Queen Kylantha and then find your family. I will just tell Luke that something's come up and that we'll come get him, Leia and Han once its over, trust me," the Jedi pleaded. Padme wiped her face with her translucent rainbow sleeve and smiled at him.

"Naboo's security forces are mainly N-1 fighters! They can't possibly stand up to the Empire! They will all be killed," Padme said in disbelief, thinking about how unprepared her home world was before the Clone Wars began; she didn't think imperial occupancy had helped strengthen it either. Padme just hoped the Naberrie family was intact, knowing her niece's involvement with politics.

"I'm sure they are fine, my love. The Naberrie's are practically Naboo royalty. I guarantee they have done no harm to Sola, Pooja, Ryoo or even Darred," Anakin said the last man's name with such veiled dislike that Padme smiled.

"No, you're right. Not just because you were _there _either. Palpatine was no fool, he knew that harming the nobles would cause an uprising. I'm sure I will get to see Sola…Mother Goddess! How will I explain our ages? How am I going to explain my death? This is terrible!" Padme panicked, running her hand through her curly brown hair. Anakin sighed.

"Padme, I understand that this _is_ a problem, but I truly think we have more pressing issues than trying to appease your bitchy sister," Anakin reasoned, waiting to be smacked for calling Sola a bitch.

"No, Ani, you're right. We have more pressing matters to attend to like how are we going to sneak past the-" Padme trailed off as she saw the 100's of storm troopers, red guards and army pilots lined up before the landing pad, waiting to greet Lord Vader.

"Oooh."

"There must be over a thousand imperial troops out there, what are we going to do?" Padme asked, looking out the front window. Anakin stopped for a moment.

"Well they are in rows of ten, and columns of twenty. There are three platoons on each side…"

"ANAKIN! Is it not enough to say THERE ARE TOO MANY FOR YOU TO KILL BY YOURSELF?" Padme cried in disbelief, looking at him horrified. Anakin slumped back in his chair, crossing his arms. He reminded her of a child having a tantrum.

"…1200," the Jedi master whispered. Padme shook her head.

"WAIT! I have a better idea. Go get one of the cloaks from the hall closet and follow me," Anakin smirked, pulling his black hood up over his head. Padme rushed off to the closet.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't they trying to kill us?" Padme whispered as they walked down the shuttle's ramp. Peering up at Anakin, she realized his eyes were closed; he was using a Jedi mind trick on the whole Imperial army. He was holding her hand so she could guide him.<p>

Admiral Piett stood at the entrance of the ornate stone palace of Theed, watching Lord Vader approach. There was something wrong, he could tell. Piett just couldn't tell what it was.

"Lord Vader, it is good to see you back safely."

Anakin mentally cursed. He couldn't keep the illusion up and converse with the admiral. Squeezing Padme's hand, the ex-sith lord looked up, straight at Piett.

"Thank you admiral, now take me to the queen. Nothing is wrong. You will tell the troops to disperse and the red guards to leave the palace," Anakin finished the command using a mind trick on Piett. Although the troops had begun to look back and talk amongst themselves about how Darth Vader had suddenly changed form, as long as Piett was acting normal, they wouldn't be attacked.

"Of course my lord."

* * *

><p>"Queen Kylantha, Lord Vader wishes to speak to you," Piett announced as he opened the door to the drawing room. A blonde woman in her late thirties, wearing traditional Nubian robes, looked up from her lap, giving the suspicious hooded characters a once-over. The admiral fled, taking the clones with him.<p>

"My queen!" Padme exclaimed, taking off her hood and running to the older woman's side. Anakin hovered about the doorway anxiously.

"Queen…Amidala? How, what, you were dead!" Kylantha said in amazement.

"I cannot explain to you what exactly has happened, and you must not tell anyone of what has become of me. This was a gift from the Force, and I am here for a mere seven days with Master Jedi Anakin Skywalker," Padme explained quickly. Anakin looked over at the two. The queen gawked.

"I will carry this secret to the grave, m'lady. It is an honor to meet the greatest queen in Naboo history and…The Hero Without Fear! I am humbled by your presence, master Jedi," Kylantha replied kindly. The ex-sith lord smiled uncomfortably.

"Go! Anakin will escort you to your ship, fly to your rebel base. Kylantha, I am trusting you to take care of my planet," Padme told her, hoping to boost the older woman's morale. Anakin nodded and pulled up his hood, the queen hurried out of the room with him.

* * *

><p>As promised, Piett had cleared the majority of the troops out of the palace. As he walked under the arches, the admiral stopped to admire the lush gardens that bumped up against the palace's private landing pad. There he saw a black robed figure running with the queen of Naboo. A figure that was somehow familiar.<p>

_Lord Vader is going to kill me! _"Guards! Catch them!" The last of the clones ran out to the silver-plated cruiser, effectively surrounding the two. Piett rushed over to confront the menacing hooded figure.

He stopped at the edge of the garden, watching in a mix of awe and horror as the man sliced through all of the storm troopers with ease. The admiral had never seen such savagery or ruthless power in one being before. He had a blue light saber and the technique of a master. Once they were all cut down, the man stared at Piett. The admiral was unable to move as the ship's engines began to hum.

"Admiral Piett, you have served me well over the years. Don't make me destroy you. You are a good man." The admiral immediately recognized the voice and speech pattern, it _was _Darth Vader.

"Lord Vader, I don't understand."

Pulling back his hood, "Vader" revealed himself to be a handsome man of no more than twenty-five years, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you. But understand this, the Jedi are returning, the time of the empire is over. Join the rebellion here, on Naboo. The sith lords are dead."

"_Both_ sith lords?" Piett asked almost sadly, looking at the young man in front of him. Although it defied logic, he had no doubt that this Jedi _was_ Darth Vader.

The young man with bright blue eyes nodded cheerlessly and was about to respond when they both caught the flash of a brown cloak in their peripheral vision.

"Anakin!" a distinctly feminine voice yelled, running across the now empty landing pad.

Piett turned and watched the oddest scene unfold:

A young lady, no older than Lord Vader ran toward them fearlessly, a bright sheer rainbow dress flowing out from under a dark brown cloak, her long dark brown curls streaming behind her. As she approached, Piett realized, the young lady was beautiful in an almost otherworldly way; she also reminded him of a Naboo senator who had perished over twenty years before the Battle of Yavin. Looking back at Darth Vader, the admiral saw something he didn't even think was _possible,_ the sith lord was grinning.

"Did you get her out safely? What happened? Who is this? Should I kill him?" The woman asked, her questions changing as she became aware of the decorated imperial leader. Lord Vader laughed (another first for Piett).

"Kaylantha got out safely, yes. Umm…nothing, I just slightly misjudged the amount of storm troopers that would still be in the palace. This is Admiral Piett and…I don't think that will be necessary," Darth Vader responded, making sure to answer all of her questions. The woman eyed Piett cautiously.

"I am Padme…Skywalker," the woman held out her hand courteously, and the admiral immediately knew she was royalty. _Nice score Lord Vader. _

The sith lord turned to him, his face dark with anger. Piett straightened, internally cringing.

"Are all the troops gone?" Padme asked, pretending to be oblivious to Lord Vader's rage. Fascinatingly, Vader turned back to her, as if he forgave the admiral's trespass.

"Yes, my lady. They are all out of the palace and its land. Most of the troops reside in the center of Theed so they will return to the base there," Piett responded respectfully. He was rewarded with a bright smile.

"Do you think we can go find Sola, Pooja, Ryoo and Darred now? I will be murdered by Sola if I get married _again_ without her," Padme reasoned, laughing. Oh how many things she would have to explain. The admiral raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

Vader looked toward him questioningly and he sighed. " I will relay the message that Lord Vader has arrived and has take up temporary residence in the Palace of Theed. Unfortunately, Queen Kaylantha was able to escape with the help of rebels."

The sith lord put a hand on Piett's shoulder, "thank you."

* * *

><p>"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT? That you <em>died<em>, became part of the Force, Anakin (who had previously been _Darth Vader_) redeemed himself in the eyes of his father who is not a HUMAN BUT AN ENERGY FIELD and as _a gift _you both were given seven days of being alive again? THAT IS THE STORY YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE?" Sola yelled, pacing back and forth in the drawing room of her home in the mountains. Padme looked guiltily at Anakin from her spot on the plush couch. It did sound pretty stupid…if you weren't there when it happened.

"YES! We do because that is the only story you will get from us!" Anakin fumed, sick of the older Naberrie berating Padme. Sola eyed him snidely.

"We didn't come here to fight with you Sola, we came to invite you, Pooja, Ryoo and Darred to our wedding at the palace," Padme confessed quietly. The older woman's eyes snapped to her _obnoxiously_ young-looking sister.

"Wedding? So you died, came back and you're marrying the person responsible for destroying the Imperial Senate? Your whole _life_? By the Mother Goddess, Padme!" Sola retorted. Anakin was three seconds away from killing her, Padme was crying.

"I came here because I have seven days to be with my loved ones, my children and family before I leave and never return. I wanted to set things right because I never told you about our marriage or how I died! Sola! Be my sister and not my mother for once!" Padme yelled, effectively silencing her. Sola hardly noticed Anakin looming behind her tiny sister.

"You're right, Padme. I don't believe this story. I can't, but I saw you laid to rest, Hell I put the flowers in your hair. What ever happened, I'm glad you returned to us. You as well, Master Skywalker," Sola admitted humbly. Padme hugged her sister for the first time in over twenty-five years.

"Darred is gone visiting some friends, but I'll bring Pooja and Ryoo over to the palace once they return from their…meeting," Sola finished lamely, smiling guiltily at both of them. Of course Padme and Anakin had gotten together, she had always known something was up between them.

Anakin grinned, "I'm glad the young politicians still have something to focus their energies on." _Just like Leia._

"Of course. They are following in their aunt's footsteps. They should be overjoyed to see you as well, Skywalker," Sola replied teasingly, all traces of her previous anger gone, "I'll bring mother's wedding dress and a needle."

* * *

><p>"Father? Father what's going on? Its practically dusk! What happened?" Luke asked worriedly, relieved to hear Anakin's voice on the comlink.<p>

"Maybe he got kidnapped or killed. Would serve him right!" Leia spat, standing next to Han just out of the comlink's microphone distance. Luke shot her a disapproving glance and Han laughed.

"The imperial forces on Naboo closed the space port after a rebel uprising, fortunately they recognized Vader's shuttle and let us in. We are staying in the palace, I sent all of the storm troopers off and they don't suspect anything. They think that I'm here interrogating Queen Kylantha…who has been successfully moved to the rebel base by yours truly. We just met up with Padme's sister. She and your two cousins are coming to the palace as well," Anakin explained.

"Unless the admiral betrays you," Padme commented. Luke, Leia and Han all froze.

"Piett is a good man, he wouldn't betray me. I wouldn't be surprised if we meet him again as Admiral Piett, commander of the rebellion," Anakin responded surely.

"Padme! Come on, it is going to take me forever to do all the alterations! Get your hair washed so I can fix it!" The crew on the _Millennium Falcon _heard another woman yelling in the background.

"I'm coming Sola! …I had better go, before Wedding Master Sola strangles me with matrimony," Padme gave in, "See you all soon! Bye Luke, Leia…Han!"

There was a faint ruslting sound and Anakin snickered. "Don't worry, I can get you cleared through the port. Just try not to attract attention to yourselves."

* * *

><p>"You lived here mom?" Leia asked in amazement, looking up at the arches and intricate architecture in the lavish bedroom-turned dress shop. Padme stood on a stool, wearing an off-white gown of silk and lace. Leia had never seen anyone look so beautiful as her mother, standing in a too-big dress with wet hair.<p>

"Yes, when I was queen. Its beautiful isn't it? You haven't seen the gardens yet!" Padme replied. Just then, two pretty women barged in the room. They were about thirty and thirty-five.

"Aunt Padme! I can't believe its you! Mother told us what happened, that's amazingly romantic!" The younger, dark brunette swooned, running up to them. Padme smiled, Leia frowned.

"Oh where are our manners! I am Pooja Naberrie and this is my older sister, Ryoo Naberrie. Princess Leia! I am so happy I got to see you again, and as my cousin! I always looked up to you as the senator of Alderaan," Pooja exclaimed with childlike happiness. Ryoo smacked her arm and she settled down.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, princess, and I am beyond thrilled to see you again Aunt Padme," Ryoo added kindly. Leia smiled and looked toward her mother.

"Have you both gone and seen Anakin yet? I know he's dying to see you both again," Padme asked. Leia was mildly amused by the blushing and giggling her cousins did when her father was mentioned.

"He and Luke are busy…I'm sure we will find him later. When we have need of him," Ryoo said mysteriously. Padme laughed and Sola sighed.

"That's exactly what needs to be going on right now, I'm sure the groom wants to steal you both cookies and float wyrwulf pups for your enjoyment. He probably has nothing better to do right now," Sola retorted agitatedly as she took in the waist of Padme's dress. Ryoo and Pooja laughed, remembering the secret missions Anakin had helped them with, and how much their mother hated it.

"How old were you when you knew…him?" Leia asked, unable to say Vader's name. Pooja looked at her quizzically.

"We were very young when he came to protect Aunt Padme. I was five and Ryoo was eight. He always would help get us out of trouble!" Pooja recollected fondly, "He was Uncle Anakin longggg before he was really _Uncle_ Anakin!"

"How cute. I wish I would have been able to know him as you did," Leia responded with contempt. She was feeling an unjustified anger toward these women, if she didn't know better, the princess would have though she was jealous.

* * *

><p>"This is a nice place you got here," Han commented, admiring the architecture.<p>

"I remember the first time I came here, it was like Heaven compared to Tatooine," Anakin remembered. Luke sighed.

"I think _Mustafar_ is nicer than Tatooine. At least its exciting!" Luke exclaimed. Only Han saw Anakin's face darken with anger at the mention of Mustafar. The captain made a mental note: baby doll-kid Vader was _still_ scary.

"I would rather die of thirst on Tatooine than set foot on Mustafar ever again," Anakin replied thinly veiling his contempt.

"What's wrong with Mustafar? Other than the obvious," Luke added. The ex-sith lond closed his eyes, vainly fighting the flood of memories.

'_Its over Anakin! I have the high ground!' _

'_You underestimate my power!' _

"That was Darth Vader's first mission…and his last without a life-support suit," Anakin confessed morosely. Luke's face fell. There would be a time for hearing the whole story, but not now.

"Oh father! I'm sorry. This is supposed to be a happy day for you! Nevermind," Luke apologized whole-heartedly. The Jedi master smiled at his son.

"Yeah kid," Han couldn't help but use the endearment, even though he knew Anakin was much older than he appeared, "You look great and smell fantastic!"

Anakin laughed, looking at himself in the mirror one final time. He was clean and was wearing his black Jedi robes.

"Master Anakin, oh um..._Lord Vader_, Yoda and Master Kenobi have arrived," C-3PO announced, walking into the room, R2 trailing close behind. Anakin smiled at the familiar droid.

"You don't remember me, do you '3PO?" He asked sadly. The droid paused, R2 beeped and chirped happily. Luke looked from his father to his droids.

"I should say not my lord. Other than our brief encounters, no."

R2 beeped in frustration. "What are you talking about! I don't remember my maker! _You_ were the one who told _me_ I had my memory erased!"

"You know '3PO?" Luke asked, Anakin nodded, looking back up at the golden droid.

"I created him when I was nine. R2 was actually your mother's droid, she gave him to me when I was nineteen. He flew with me in every battle afterward," the Jedi master explained, petting R2's "head" affectionately.

"So those droids have come full circle...But it does make sense, only a sith lord could create that menace to society!" Han joked bravely. C-3PO, being frustrated at his lack of memory, had long since left the room.

Anakin cringed, "He still that bad?"

Han nodded and R2 beeped. "Sorry about that."

"So who is performing the ceremony?" Luke asked conversationally.

"Master Yoda," Anakin replied grinning. They all burst out laughing. Then they realized he wasn't kidding.

* * *

><p>Although it was bigger than the first one, the ceremony was still small for an ex-queensenator and Hero Without Fear/Chosen One/Sith Lord/Jedi Master/Savior of the Galaxy. Yoda stood on the stone balcony that overlooked the lake, Anakin in front of him. Pooja, Ryoo and Sola stood on one side of the arched doorway and Luke, Leia, Han, Obi-Wan, R2, C3PO and Mace Windu stood on the other. Admiral Piett, wearing his decorated uniform, concealed himself in the shadow of the archways.

"Admiral Piett."

He jumped when he heard the familiar deep voice say his name. Smiling to himself, Piett wondered why he ever thought the Dark Lord would not be able to sense his presence. The admiral stepped into view, his arms folded behind his back.

"I think the groom's side is over there," a friendly voice whispered. Turning, the older man saw Padme, wearing a long flowing white gown standing in the shadowy hallway. Sighing, Piett acknowledged, "Lord Vader."

The Imperial admiral hardly breathed as the young sith lord stared him down, looking horribly out of place in the scenic beautiful garden. Suddenly, Vader's lips twitched into a smile, "the groom's side is over there. Aren't I popular today. Definitely wasn't this popular yesterday morning."

Everyone laughed at Anakin's musings, until Padme stepped out of the shadows. Her gown was fitted close to her body, the antique lace allowing just enough of the white silk to shine through. Her hair, although it was down, was impeccably curled and had dozens of small crystal flowers glittering everywhere. She was also wearing the necklace Anakin had made her when he was nine, and thought she was an angel. Now he was positive. She crossed the small balcony until she stood in front of Yoda, next to Anakin.

The Jedi grand master cleared his throat, silencing the din of noise. "Better."

"Works in magical ways, the Force does. Guides us on our journeys. Few times, the Force intertwines two lives. Fight it, they will, others say it is against the rules! _But the Force knows better than them_! Knows better than _all _of us! Yes! The Force sees the balance they bring each other, the harmony."

Leia leaned her head on Han's shoulder as she listened to the Jedi master's words.

"Many trials they must face, to test their devotion. Tragic ends may befall them, but the Force sees this as only the beginning. Rewarded is, selfless love. The Force knows this, better than any Jedi code."

Holding hands, Padme and Anakin stared at each other, completely serious and yet fighting back laughter at the same time. _Have Master Yoda do the ceremony, good choice Anakin, _Padme thought.

"Now, to the good part hmm?" Yoda commented happily, "Take this woman to be your partner thoughout time, to love and to hold forevermore, Anakin Skywalker?"

Grinning at the interesting rendition of wedding vows, Anakin replied confidently, "I do."

Seeming exponentially more pleased, Yoda turned to look at Padme, "Take this man, do you? To be your partner thoughout time, to love and hold forevermore, Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker?"

Looking up at Anakin adoringly, Padme nodded, "I do."

There was a brief silence and everyone turned to see Yoda. "Well Master Skywalker? Ask for permission last time did you? Hmmm?" He asked jokingly. Anakin grinned and pulled Padme close. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her waist. Everyone cheered. Even Admiral Piett. Even Princess Leia.

* * *

><p>It was pitch black outside by the time everyone had gotten done eating, dancing and reminiscing. Even Leia had congratulated them, which the ex-sith lord felt was a step in the right direction. Anakin was disappointed, however, that Admiral Piett had left before he had a chance to talk with him. But at this moment, none of that was important.<p>

Anakin watched Padme try futilely to pull the crystal flowers out of her hair, walking up behind her and beginning to help. Padme smiled and continued to pull the berettes out of her thick curls. After a few minutes, she was sure they were all out, sitting in a neat pile on the edge of the bed. Anakin was still playing with her hair.

"They are all out," Padme stated, pulling her hair over one shoulder.

"Yeah I know," Anakin replied cockily, kissing her on the neck, "This better?"

Padme shivered at the delicious onslaught, running her hands through his long wavy hair. She tried to steady her voice, "Ehh, could be better."

Anakin stopped, looking down at her in fake disbelief. She gazed up at him and gave him a smirk. He closed the gap between them and Padme turned around to face him, delighting in his closeness. How she had missed this, missed _him_.

She combed one hand through his messy hair, "I love you so much Ani."

Anakin didn't respond, he just closed the gap between them once more.


	3. The Call

**A/N: OKAY. I got all my stuff done and I don't leave until Sunday. So here ya go. Ughhhh…the plot fairies came to me and I have decided that this story will be more than 3 chapters! Want more chapters? You know what to do ;)**

**Oh and this chapter is a bit more intense than the other ones, and we get to see Anakin's darkness a little bit :P**

**Chapter 3**

_**The Call**_

…_it started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, until it was a battle cry. I'll come back, when you call me…_

It was dawn when Anakin awoke. The warm sunlight peeked in through the gaps in the curtains. He groaned, it was _too_ early! Looking over at Padme, Anakin realized she was still sound asleep- wound up in all of the blankets. He couldn't help but smile, she was so beautiful; her long curly hair was spread like a halo around her head. Laying back down, the Jedi master shut his eyes and tried to get comfortable. It was impossible, and all of his thrashing back and forth would only wake Padme. _Ugh, _there was no hope for him now, he had to get up. In the semi-darkness of the bedroom, Anakin located his pants before tip-toeing to the bathroom.

Never in his life had Anakin been so excited to take a shower. Feeling the hot water on his face and body was something he had missed greatly during his time as Darth Vader. He ran a hand through his soaking wet hair and looked down at his feet simply because he _could_. Between the sound of water running and being caught up in his own thoughts, Anakin didn't hear the door to the bathroom open.

"You know what's better than taking a shower?" Padme asked innocently, looking in the vanity mirror and shedding her sheer white nightgown. Anakin smirked.

"Yes," he replied brashly from inside the shower. Padme rolled her eyes, expecting no less of an answer from her cocky husband.

Sliding open the glass door, she stepped in with him, "So do I."

* * *

><p>"Queen Kylantha, it is a relief to see you back safe and sound! However did you escape Lord Vader's wrath?" A young Dathomirian woman asked, hugging the queen tightly as she exited the ship. Kylantha smiled and hugged her handmaiden.<p>

"I was rescued," she replied vaguely, remembering her promise to the legendary Queen Amidala. She would not tell anyone what had happened.

"I sense there is more to the story than that!" The handmaiden laughed, grabbing Kylantha's hand, "But come now, the rest of the rebels have been worried sick about you!"

* * *

><p>"SHE ESCAPED? She was in a room with Darth Vader and she ESCAPED?"<p>

"I have no further information, General Beckett. Lord Vader simply informed me that Queen Kylantha managed to make her way to her speeder and escape," Admiral Piett explained wearily, tired of listening to the older man yell.

"None of the storm troopers saw her? How can that be?" Beckett asked angrily.

"Lord Vader had the storm troopers and red guards removed as soon as he arrived in Theed," Piett admitted. The general scoffed.

"That power-driven cyborg. He thinks he is so omnipotent he can handle a whole palace by himself? I don't see how the dark lord could be so fond of him," Beckett spat. Piett held his tongue, _not much of a cyborg anymore. As for power-driven, I think he is probably being driven by something else now. _"Still, capturing Queen Kylantha is the only way to force the people into submission. I had a tracker placed on her speeder, I didn't know it would actually prove useful. Now we can end this petty rebellion without destroying any of the city or causing a panic. Only this time, we will keep her here. Lord Vader will know nothing about it."

"A good idea general, I'm _sure_ Lord Vader will be unable to ruin your plans that way," Piett replied, trying not to crack a smile.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it a bit early to be working on your ship, Captain Solo?"<p>

Han turned from the Falcon to see Darth Vader and Senator Amidala. She was wearing a much simpler outfit today of a crushed velvet emerald-green floor-length dress. The dress fell off of her shoulders and had thin golden straps to hold it up. Her hair was down, in perfectly undone curls with tiny golden barrettes pulling it back from her face. _God she's gorgeous. Way to go Darth Vader. _

"Thank you," Anakin said smugly, seemingly out of nowhere. Padme turned to him and Han's face went white.

"Okay then…_You're welcome_. I am going to go find Leia and Luke. We are going to make breakfast," Padme told them, turning on her heels and walking back toward the palace with the grace of royalty.

"Try to put the fires out as quickly as possible!" Anakin shouted cheekily. The senator yelled something inaudible in reply. The Jedi master laughed.

"That bad huh?" Han asked, trying to ignore the part of his brain telling him to run away and seek shelter. Anakin looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah. Its _that _bad. Which is why I am out here, away from the imminent dangers of cooking with Padme," he replied, casting one look back at the palace.

"How good _are_ you with ships?" Han asked, turning his attention back to the gaping holes in the Falcon's wing.

"Eh. I was building pod-racers by the time I was seven, I upgraded to an x-wing when I became a padawan and then tried my hand at flying the Imperial Cruisers," Anakin answered modestly, examining the mangled underbody of the famous ship. Han gaped.

"Pod-racing? Pretty brave kid. Those races get _nasty_. How is it to fly one of those cruisers? I've always wanted to know," he said, covering up his amazement. The ex-sith lord stared intently at the mass of wires hanging out from the metal.

"Slow," Anakin joked. Han was mildly disappointed.

The two men lapsed into a comfortable silence as they each worked on the underside of the Falcon's wings.

"I had best go monitor the kitchen activity, although it has been a while and there is still no sign of smoke." Anakin said finally, fixing one final wire before turning and heading back to the palace.

After watching the sith lord's retreating form for a moment, Han went to inspect the ex-sith lord's work. He was shocked to find all the wiring was fixed on the Falcon where Vader had been standing.

* * *

><p>"What do we do if the imperials suspect something and come back here?" Leia asked absently as she stirred the pancake batter.<p>

"Why would the suspect anything? Its not like Darth Vader was Mr. Social and its weird that he wants the palace to himself," Luke replied, cracking eggs into the muffin batter.

"Your father could handle it. He handled the 1200 troops that were here when we arrived with a Jedi mind trick," Padme assured them with pride. Anakin would find a way out, he always did. Leia frowned.

"The whole army? I could never do that! That is like master Jedi level force manipulation!" Luke exclaimed excitedly. Padme smiled at his enthusiasm, he reminded her so much of a young innocent Anakin.

"That might not be _Jedi_ force manipulation, Luke. Remember that," Leia responded tartly. She was getting sick of Luke's ability to forget the terror and pain Darth Vader had spread throughout the galaxy. Padme sighed, pulling her daughter aside:

"Can you manage for a minute without us Luke?" He nodded.

* * *

><p>"Leia, I know you dislike your father. I understand. But you only have five more days with him, and then he will never be here, like this, again. Anakin has done horrible things, but he has also done unbelievable good, not including saving the galaxy. He loves you, and all he wants is your acceptance," Padme told her, her voice thick with emotion. Leia didn't make eye contact.<p>

"It isn't a scale. You can't do good things and think that if you do enough of them they outweigh the evil mom! I don't know if you were able to _watch_ him, but whatever you saw in Anakin Skywalker, isn't there anymore!" Leia yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I saw everything. I watched him for 23 years, Leia. Everything he did was for us. For me, you and Luke," Padme explained gravely. _I blame your genes for this, Anakin Skywalker. _I _do not carry this sort of grudge._

"How? How does taking over the whole galaxy and enslaving millions of people relate to us?" The princess asked, almost wishing her mom could give her a valid reason.

"Anakin didn't turn to the Dark Side for the position or the power. The sith lord promised he would teach Anakin how to stop people from dying. That's what he wanted. Sidious played off of his fear of losing me and our unborn children. What Anakin didn't realize is that in his nightmares, he did see the future; he imagined me dying, but I wasn't dying from either of you, I was dying from his betrayal. He gave up his whole life trying to save me from his nightmares…and in doing so, he caused them," Padme began to cry, a flood of memories returning to her.

"_Anakin don't do this. You're breaking my heart!"_

"_We don't know what's wrong with her. She's fine physically, its as if she just lost the will to live."_

Leia sat in stunned silence. Who would have guessed that Darth Vader was born from such noble intentions? "Mom, I'm so sorry. Please don't cry. Come, lets go help Luke finish breakfast, I'm sure Han and…_father _will be coming in soon. We don't want to look incapable do we?"

Padme looked up at her and smiled weakly. For how emotionally taxing the conversation was to have, she felt like it had done some good.

* * *

><p>Padme's laughter broke the silence that had fallen over the breakfast table. Leia was growing increasingly frustrated as every attempt at conversation was shut down with one word answers. The princess did NOT understand how the men at the table could be so enamored with their food! None of them were starving! She almost gave her father an excuse, he probably was just enjoying <em>everything <em>right now. But Luke and Han…they didn't have any reason to be acting like savages! Suddenly the intercom in another room beeped. Anakin frowned. The only person who was still alive and would contact him (excluding the three that were in the room with him) was Admiral Piett.

* * *

><p>"Admiral?" Anakin asked after flipping the intercom switch.<p>

"General Beckett had a tracking device put on the queen's ship. He's going to use her as leverage to stop the rebellion permanently," the older man explained gravely. Anakin felt a wave of anger wash over him, how could he be so stupid? Of course they would put a tracker on her ship! He single-handedly crushed the rebellion, without even meaning to.

"When was I to be informed of General Beckett's decision?"

"Never, my lord. He felt it was your incompetence that led to her escape. I'm sorry Lord Vader," Piett responded as gently as possible. Anakin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He wanted to smash something.

"Inform me when he has her in custody. My lapse in judgment caused has this, I will fix it," the ex-sith lord fumed. For a moment, the admiral felt like he was talking to the old Darth Vader again, "Thank you, admiral. I know you risk your life giving me this information."

* * *

><p>Friendly conversation had broken out at the breakfast table after everyone was finished, much to Leia's pleasure and it even seemed that her mother liked Han.<p>

"So, Luke, it seems like your dad really knows his speeders! He fixed almost half of the wiring problems in the Falcon in ten minutes," Han said, still trying to hide his amazement. Padme smiled.

"Ben told me he was the best pilot in the galaxy! Where do you think I got my skill from Han?" Luke boasted, immediately turning to his mom. Padme pretended to be offended.

"Well excuse me, but I am not a bad pilot myself!" She laughed, "But truly, Anakin can fly anything. One time after he and Obi-Wan defeated a sith lord named Count Dooku, your father flew the huge Corellian Imperial Starship on to the landing pad."

"Those things are huge!" Leia exclaimed.

"Well this one wasn't so big, after the battle it had broken apart. It was only the front half of a flaming cruiser," Padme told her, smiling as she remembered seeing it happen.

"That's impossible! How could you even steer that? On fire? The wiring must have been going crazy!" Han practically shouted. Yes. He needed this kid to work on the Falcon.

A loud crashing sound interrupted their conversation, followed by another one. Moments later, Anakin stalked through the hallway and out the door, his face a mask of rage.

"Anakin? Are you alright?" Padme asked with concern. He didn't respond.

"Father?" Luke questioned. Anakin was gone. They sat in a stunned silence until there was a distinct splashing sound, and they all ran to the balcony that overlooked that lake.

"He's swimming to the island. Mother Goddess, Anakin!" Padme groaned before turning to walk down the stairs out to the beach.

"Want us to come with you?" Luke offered. Han looked at Luke horrified.

"I don't have a death wish kid. Don't volunteer me to go chase after an angry sith lord!" Han complained. Leia laughed quietly.

"The _coward _is right. Luke did you see his face? That wasn't the young man who we met on Endor, I think giving him space is the best idea. Mom is the only person who has a chance of calming him down," the princess reasoned. Luke nodded and watched Padme swim gracefully out to the island.

* * *

><p>"Anakin? Ani? Where are you?" Padme called as she rung the water out of her hair and slip. He was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise," she continued, walking along the beach.

The last time she had walked this beach, she was eleven years old and equally as wet. She had searched endlessly for seashells as the sun dried her. Everything was so different then, Padme noted sadly. It was even worlds different than when she had stood on the balcony with a young padawan, explaining how they would swim here after class.

"Ana-" she began again. Then she spotted him, sitting on the beach, "Ani."

He turned to look at her, his eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Padme asked, sitting down next to him.

"What if I'm just _evil_? Even if I try to do something good, it ends up causing pain for everyone I tried to help?" Anakin replied, staring out at the lake.

"You are not evil. You are one of the best people I know. Obi-Wan, Yoda and Luke believe it too," Padme assured him.

"They are all doomed. The whole rebellion. Padme! They are all going to die because of me. Including Pooja and Ryoo. Imperial troops know where their base is, General Beckett is planning on holding Queen Kaylantha ransom," he yelled, getting up.

"Why? How? How do they know where the rebel base is? Anakin…did you tell them where it was?" Padme whispered, horrified. She didn't think that was possible, Anakin would never betray them and immediately she felt remorse for her words. Padme looked up at him. Anakin turned to face her, angry tears streaking down his face,

"No Padme! Force. I didn't _try_ to do this! They put a tracker on her ship!" He paused, wiping his tears away with frustration before quietly adding, "Darth Vader should just have interrogated her, perhaps it wouldn't have been so effective. At least then she would have known what she was getting into, and _I_ wouldn't feel bad about destroying a rebellion."

Padme felt very stupid, she should have known the imperial forces wouldn't have left the queen's ship out in the open unless it had a tracking device on it. But that could wait. Padme walked purposefully up to Anakin, cupping his face with her hands.

"No, Ani, I should have known as well. I would never believe you would betray us. You are not _evil_. But when you say you were better off as Darth Vader, Anakin, it _breaks my heart_."

He was gazing down at her with such intensity that Padme couldn't think or speak. And when he grabbed her, hugging her fiercely, Padme felt like the most loved woman in the galaxy.

"Do not _ever _doubt my love for you, Padme. You are my light, the _goodness_ inside of me. After I killed you, my soul plunged into darkness. No amount of power was worth losing you…losing the chance of knowing Luke or Leia." His declaration was so passionate that she couldn't do anything other than hug him tighter.

"I never have, and I never will. But you didn't kill me, Anakin, _Darth Vader did_. Just as losing me pushed you into darkness, losing you to the sith lord destroyed me. Sometimes I replay that day on Mustafar in my head, and I wonder how different things would have been if-"

"If what?" Anakin asked tenderly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, "You would never have joined the dark side, you wouldn't have allowed Luke or Leia to grow up under the sith lord's thumb."

Padme closed her eyes, futilely trying to stop the flow of memories. She remembered the emotional turmoil, realizing Obi-Wan had snuck on to her ship. Padme knew she was weak, Anakin was her weakness. If Master Kenobi hadn't come, she knew she would have followed him- hoping to pull him out of the darkness. "I- I would have followed you anywhere. I couldn't have gone on with my life, knowing you were somewhere, suffering for me, _because of me_."

Anakin gazed down at her in disbelief, awed by her fierce loyalty. He realized that Padme had to have been a gift from his father, because he sure as hell did not deserve her unconditional love.

Anakin pulled Padme close again, threading his hand through her thick curls and inhaling her distinct scent, just to assure himself that she was really there. _I will never fail you again._

* * *

><p>"Sibera, I need you to take this message to the palace. Do not give it to anyone other than Lord Vader, do you understand me?" Kylantha questioned, putting a message in the Dathomir's skinny, pale hand. Sibera looked at her in fear.<p>

"Lord Vader? How will he help us?" She asked, clutching the message to her chest.

"Trust me. Take it to him quickly, and hurry back!" The queen replied authoritatively. Sibera nodded and hurried out of the queen's room on the panicked rebel base.

The queen watched her handmaiden disappear into the chaos and sighed, hoping her trust in Lord Vader, suddenly turned Anakin Skywalker, wasn't misplaced.

* * *

><p>At twilight, the Skywalkers (and Han) had gathered into the sitting room to discuss what should be done about the rebellion. Padme had explained to Luke, Leia and Han about how the Imperial troops had Queen Kylantha held at the palace and how Anakin had helped her escape back to the base.<p>

"So do you think she knows who you both are?" Luke asked, sitting in a plush chair by the fireplace. Anakin, sitting in the chair opposite him, was silent.

"I know she knew who I was, she knew who Anakin was too. I just don't know if she has make the connection between them or not," Padme explained, occasionally looking back at Anakin, who was sulking.

"She is quite aware."

Everyone turned to him, it was the first thing the Jedi master had said since he and Padme had returned from the island.

"How do you know for certain?" Leia inquired non-confrontationally. Anakin's eyes turned to her, his expression unchanging. The princess felt decidedly uncomfortable and scooted closer to Han.

"I can sense it. There is also someone at the door." All eyes turned to the large wooden double doors and they heard a hesitant knock. Luke rose to open the door.

"He- hello, I am Sibera, one of Queen Kylantha's handmaidens. She has an urgent message for Lord Vader," the Dothomirian girl said bravely. Luke smiled, hoping to ease her obvious fear.

"Of course!…Lord Vader, there is someone here to see you," Luke called inside the room, careful not to give away his father's identity.

Anakin rose from his seat, nodded gravely to the woman before leading her down the hall to the study.

* * *

><p>"My lord, Queen Kylantha has a message for you," Sibera explained, quickly starting the message without looking toward the looming hooded presence that dominated the small study. The queen's image appeared and the message began:<p>

_Jedi Master Skywalker, although I cannot hope to understand what has happened to bring you and Queen Amidala back to us, and I am forever in your debt for helping me return to my base, my ship was being tracked by imperial troops and they came early this afternoon to kidnap me once again. There were very few troops, and we drove them out, but they were able to abduct the queen- my decoy, Pooja Naberrie. She served as senator of Naboo a few years ago and is now a vital part of the rebellion. Because the empire now knows where we are, we must relocate and are unable to send our own troops to rescue her. _

_Help us, Anakin Skywalker, you're our only hope._

**A/N: Again, thanks for the nice reviews everyone! I can't believe how many people think this story is original…that's so great!**

**I have changed a few things in each of the chapters, added some dialogue I felt was missing, and answered some questions I felt like should have been answered. Maybe you want to re read? I dunno.**


	4. Where Blind Men See

**A/N: Again, thanks for the nice reviews everyone! I can't believe how many people think this story is original…that's so great!**

**I have changed a few things in each of the chapters, added some dialogue I felt was missing, and answered some questions I felt like should have been answered. Maybe you want to re read? I dunno.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Where Blind Men See**_

…'_cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape from the life I live when I'm awake. So let's go there, lets make our escape. Can you take me higher? To a place where blind men see?…_

Sibera was confused, frozen in place. She was standing in the doorway to the palace of Theed's sitting room, with Darth Vader (who her queen had referred to as "Anakin Skywalker"), heroes of the rebellion Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia and Han Solo and the _legendary_ Queen Amidala. They were cohabitating peacefully too- at least until Lord Vader had explained what had happened to Pooja Naberrie.

"Don't cry mom!" Luke soothed, sitting next to Padme on the sofa. Leia crouched in front of her, holding her hands. Anakin leaned on the desk across from them, his arms crossed and a grim expression covering his face.

"Where is the new rebel base?" He asked authoritatively. Sibera felt like she had no choice but to answer him, the sith lord exuded power.

"Out in a remote part of the mountains, one of the nobles' summer homes. It has hidden passages in the mountain with emergency exits," The Dathomirian girl responded, obviously trying to be of as much use as possible. Anakin nodded gravely.

Luke looked at the young woman, "Do you want to stay for dinner? It's getting late."

Sibera looked at the famous Jedi knight with an expression that said, "I'M IN A ROOM WITH A SITH LORD AND A SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD QUEEN. DO YOU THINK I WANT TO STAY FOR DINNER?"

Luke chuckled, "Well at least let me walk you out then."

Unbeknownst to the Jedi knight or the handmaiden, under his black hood, the sith lord watched them leave, his lips twitched into a smirk.

"Ya think so kid? A Dathomirian?" Han asked laughingly, seeing Anakin's face and trying to lighten the mood. Although he cast an amused sidelong glance toward Han, the Jedi master went straight over to Padme, who was sitting red-eyed next to Leia. He moved into the position his daughter had been in only minutes before.

"We will find her, Padme. I promise."

* * *

><p>"Queen Kylantha, this is indeed a pleasant surprise," General Beckett purred, walking into her cell. Pooja glared up at the grey-haired older man.<p>

"I should have called first before just dropping in," She retorted dryly. The general laughed.

"Not that I wouldn't love to exchange pleasantries with you all night, your highness, but we have important matters to discuss," Beckett smirked.

"I won't tell you anything. Where is Darth Vader? Why isn't he here?" Pooja demanded, trying to stay in-character and not say anything that would cause suspicion. So far everything was working perfectly, the Imperials had no idea they were switched. The senator felt a small amount of calm replace her anxiety, until she looked up and recognized the man behind General Beckett- it was Admiral Piett.

* * *

><p>"That's <em>not<em> Darth Vader," Sibera stated as Luke closed the doors to the sitting room behind them. He laughed.

"It is…sort of. Before he turned to the Dark Side, he was a Jedi knight named Anakin Skywalker," Luke explained as simply as possible, trying keep the story from sounding too unbelievable.

To his surprise, the Dathomirian girl gaped, "The Hero Without Fear?"

Luke nodded, "He- turned to the Dark Side but saved my life by killing Darth Sidious. He destroyed the Death Star."

"That doesn't make any sense, why would a Jedi knight as powerful and famous as him turn? And why would he save your life, after killing innocent people for twenty-some years? And why would he wear that awful suit if he looked like _that_?" Sibera asked. Luke realized those were all valid points and without giving away all of their secrets, he wouldn't be able to substantiate any of his claims.

_You can tell her, son. Sense her force signature, she is strong. She could be a powerful ally someday. _Anakin's voice came clearly into Luke's mind. He nodded, turning back to Sibera who was waiting for him to explain the story in detail.

"Anakin Skywalker turned because he was having visions of his wife dying in childbirth, Sidious promised he would save her if Anakin turned. He fought with is old Jedi master and was almost fatally wounded, the suit was a walking life-support system. He saved me because I am one of his children," Luke admitted. The handmaiden was shocked, but still skeptical.

"Queen Amidala? _She_ was his wife? That's why she is with you! Why is Princess Leia here?" Sibera asked, remembering what he had said earlier: _"Mom, don't cry!" _Luke sighed.

"She's your sister? What, is Han Solo your uncle?"

"No, he's her…boyfriend." They both laughed.

"So how is he alive without a life-support suit now? And how is he the same age as you are?"

"I told you he killed the emperor. Vader sacrificed himself, grabbing Sidious and throwing him into the main reactor. He was electrocuted by the sith's force-lightning. By saving the galaxy, Anakin Skywalker reemerged and was redeemed by the Force- which is why he looks twenty-two. That was when he turned. Okay this is where it gets a little strange," Luke warned her, Sibera laughed, _like this isn't strange already,_ and nodded.

"So, as you seem to know about Anakin Skywalker, you know how powerful of a Jedi he was, right? He was the most powerful of all time because his father was the Force. Literally. His father (the Force) felt like he didn't help Anakin throughout his life enough so he gave him and Padme seven days to be alive again."

"Damn."

* * *

><p>"She won't tell us anything!" One Imperial leader fumed, standing from his seat in the meeting room of the Imperial base.<p>

"Calm yourself, Captain Muse, she will crack. We didn't hardly try tonight, tomorrow she will tell us everything we want to know," General Beckett assured the younger man.

"What I'm concerned with is whether we will have any information to give to the sith lord when he arrives!" Muse confessed. Admiral Piett frowned.

"What, you mean a sith lord other than Lord Vader? Is he aware of this? He would not be pleased-" Piett began, trying to show the other power-hungry men the error they were making.

"_Lord Vader _has not checked in once since he arrived. He is either lying dead in the palace, or is a traitor, _as I have suspected for a long time_," Beckett spat. Piett was absurdly shocked at hearing Lord Vader be called a "traitor." A memory of the dark lord popped into his mind: watching a black hooded figure running with Queen Kaylantha to her ship, a Jedi master slicing through storm troopers with vicious power and a young man, quickly distracted by a beautiful noblewoman. Lord Vader was more a hero than a traitor.

"What sith lord?" The admiral demanded. The other officers snickered at his lack of knowledge.

"You weren't made aware of his plans? The dark lord has cloned one of his favorite apprentices, now that this tragedy has befallen us, the new sith lord has been awakened."

* * *

><p>"I think by tomorrow we could have a second hyper drive functioning on your ship," Anakin told Han as they sat at the dinner table. Han nodded emphatically.<p>

"You think so? You think the wiring can be fixed too? Cuz if we put in a second hyper drive and the wiring is faulty…we could melt down the whole system," Han asked, thrilled to have someone to talk ships with. Padme laughed at the intense discussion.

Suddenly, Anakin and Luke both froze, looking at each other.

"Did you feel that?" The Jedi master asked as the sensation passed. Luke nodded gravely.

"I feel left out," Padme joked, seeing that even Leia had felt something. Anakin smiled and pinched her on the arm. "Ow!"

Using the same tone and expression, he turned to her, "_Did you feel that_?"

Padme frowned, trying to hide her amusement, "Cute."

"There is a great disturbance in the Force, what could cause this big of a fluctuation?" Luke wondered, ignoring the lighter tone his father had tried to create. Anakin shook his head. He had no idea.

The Jedi master closed his eyes and cleared his mind. The table fell silent, everyone (except Padme, really) wanting to see the sith lord's power. "It was just born, but already knows its mission. I do not sense the…innocence of a child. This thing is completely aware of its Force capabilities. It is traveling toward us."

Han and Leia were amazed. For a moment, the princess allowed herself to imagine what the rebellion would have been like with her father helping: Rebuilding whole ships in an hour, warning them about Force-sensitives and where they were, leading the dangerous missions…she stopped. There was no point in dwelling on that now.

"So could it be a clone? Wouldn't that be like a person being born already with an adult mind? Maybe it was being kept somewhere, growing, waiting for the right time?" Luke offered, puzzled by the strange feelings he was getting from the creature. Anakin nodded.

"Do you think the emperor cloned himself?" Leia asked, directing her question more to her father than her brother.

The Jedi master shook his head, "Sidious was too scared of losing his power to create another version of himself. A younger version that could overthrow him. This creature was created to serve the dark side, that is certain. I can feel his hatred as he journeys to Naboo."

"Anakin, could Sidious have cloned…_you_?" Padme questioned, terror plainly visible on her face. She grabbed his arm.

"No. If he _had_ cloned me, he would have killed _me_ long ago and replaced me with the younger, more mobile version, AND he wouldn't do _that _because a clone version of me that only knew the dark side would be _way_ too powerful to control. He knew this," Anakin explained, trying to sound humble while still proving his point. Han sighed in relief.

"We could hardly handle one, middle-aged Vader. Could you imagine a young spry one like _this_ kid? He would have single-handedly crushed the rebellion!"

"Thank you…I think," Anakin replied. Padme looked up at him, holding his arm.

"So, how soon will this creature arrive? We must try to save Pooja before it comes. If the Imperials haven't informed Lord Vader of its arrival, then it is either an enemy of the empire- which, since it uses the dark side cannot be, or the empire has excommunicated you, making it _your_ enemy," Padme reasoned. Anakin giggled quietly, she had used the term "excommunicated." _You can take the politician out of the Senate, but you can't take the Senate out of the politician_.

"I will meditate on this and try to gather enough information for us to know what we're up against," He stated before turning and fleeing down the corridor.

"I will too, maybe together we can piece something of value together in the morning. Good night Leia, Han, mom," Luke said with determination. He turned and walked down the hall to his room.

"Mom, would you like to stay up and play cards with us?" Leia asked kindly, knowing how much Pooja's kidnapping had shaken her. Padme smiled warmly and nodded.

The three sat back down at the dinner table and Han shuffled the cards.

* * *

><p><em>Admiral Piett was here? <em>Pooja felt a rush of relief. He was a good guy wasn't he? He had been at Aunt Padme's wedding, and Uncle Anakin seemed to like him enough. Should she tell him who she was? Did he already know? If he was a friend of her uncle, why was he still working for the empire? Ugh, this was complicated. Pooja decided to _not_ tell the admiral who she was, just incase. The rebels had people out looking for her, didn't they? They had probably even told Padme, and now Anakin would come save her.

That was the comforting thought Pooja Naberrie lulled herself to sleep with.

* * *

><p>"You actually talked to him today, I'm proud of you, your Worshipfulness," Han commented, sitting on the edge of the bed as Leia painstakingly undid her intricate hairstyle across the room.<p>

"Did I?" Leia asked dryly, "I don't recall."

"Leia," Han sighed, "I understand, really I do. But there seems to be very little of Vader in Anakin. I talk to him and I can't even imagine a sith lord. At the end of the day, he saved the galaxy. He did what Luke couldn't do, what you couldn't do, what the whole god damn Alliance couldn't do! Doesn't he deserve more of your respect than taking petty shots at him every chance you get?"

Leia brushed out her hair, ripping the brush through her long brown waves. "Pooja and Ryoo were telling me stories. About when he and mom would come to the lake country, their "Uncle Anakin" would play with them for hours. They told me he used to steal cookies for them and make their wyrwulf puppies levitate. He taught them how to climb trees and how to swim…"

Han looked over when the princess abruptly stopped talking, she was crying.

"Aww, your Worship. I'm sure babysitting his cousins wasn't a good substitute for his own children. I'm sure he would have traded all of his time spent with Ryoo and Pooja for a few _hours _withhis children. From what it sounds like, Anakin chose you three over the rest of the _galaxy._ But now is your only chance to make any memories with him, don't waste your time being mad about something that he can't fix." Han comforted her, amazed at his own sagacity. He walked over to her, hugging her tightly.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh…I found you Lord Vader," The creature's eyes snapped open the moment he detected the sith lord's force signature. He walked into the cockpit of his shuttle, drawing up the map of Naboo in front of him.<p>

"My friend," the sith started, looking to where the voice had come from. It was a message from Darth Sidious! His maker and master! The creature knelt reverently in front of the holograph that addressed him. "If you are seeing this, it means that I have been destroyed by my apprentice Darth Vader, a betrayal I have suspected since he reconnected with his son Luke Skywalker. Your job, my friend, is to avenge me and revitalize the empire. Sense where he is in the galaxy, go and establish Imperial control over the planet and hunt him down. You are a hundred times stronger than Lord Vader, and I am confident in your abilities. Do not fail me."

The creature nodded determinedly, "I won't, my master."

* * *

><p>"Well you look like shit," Han noted, seeing Anakin walk into the dining room the next morning. The Jedi master glared at him as he sat down. Luke stalked in moments later, looking equally as rough.<p>

"So I think we should take my shuttle to a public landing pad in the center of town, dump it off and then go on foot to the Imperial base. We can blend in with the crowd and when we meet some storm troopers, we can _ask_ them for directions," Anakin explained to no one in particular. Luke nodded in agreement.

"That's a horrible plan! What are you going to do, walk in the front door, puff out your chest and demand to see the queen?" Leia retorted. The Jedi master's eyes narrowed. Padme rolled her eyes, she could see where this was going. _You both should appreciate each other more, you're a lot more alike than you think._

"We would find out where the base was and then use R2 to get a map of the building and find a way in! Do you have a better plan?"

"Yes." Leia said smugly, "We can mug some troopers and take their uniforms, that would allow us to move about freely until we found the queen. It would be much less dangerous and have less _gaping_ holes."

"What gaping holes?" Anakin asked exasperatedly. Padme laid a calming hand on her husband's arm.

"Like how are you going to get her out? Even if you get to her? And why does it seem like this plan only involves _you and Luke_?" Leia questioned. Both father and daughter were standing up, leaning over the table at each other. Han was trying not to laugh, Padme was just shaking her head and Luke seemed like he wanted to interject, but was afraid he would lose his other hand.

"Oh because storm troopers taking a queen off of the base makes more sense? I couldn't even carry a light saber in that suit, not to mention the limited visibility and movement it allows! And more people would just be a hindrance, if we split up it would be impossible to assure anyone's safety if we had to evacuate quickly." Anakin tried to explain. He really didn't want to worry about them while trying to infiltrate an empire stronghold.

"Perhaps Anakin could go with you and Han and I could go with Luke. I think that would be safe?" Padme offered, her inner politician trying to compromise.

"Mom! it's a horrible idea!" Leia belatedly remembered her plan to appreciate her father more. Oops.

Anakin paused for a moment. His brain hatched a plan. "No, Leia you're right, Your plan has much less risk involved and could include all of us. I think we should do it."

Leia was about to smirk vicoriously when she stopped, "This is a trick! You get to look like you're compromising and everything but get to rub it in my face if my plan fails! NO! I insist, we should use _your_ plan."

The Jedi master smiled happily, "Great. I am going to contact Admiral Piett to see if he has any new information that could be useful."

"You, Anakin Skywalker, should have been a politician," Padme commented, absurdly proud of his clever train of thought. Anakin smiled cheekily at her.

Leia fumed. He had tricked her by _tricking her_! _"_Why you egocentric_, _girly-looking, smartass…SITH LORD!"

"Well kid, I think she is beginning to like you," Han shot as the Jedi master left the room.

* * *

><p>Admiral Piett knew it was a bad idea, he knew he shouldn't confirm it. It would complicate things infinitely. But he couldn't help himself. Walking into the queen's cell, the admiral looked on the familiar face of Pooja Naberrie, Lord Vader's cousin.<p>

"What do you want, admiral?" Pooja spat, looking up at him from her cot.

Piett sighed, he couldn't allow his lord's niece to be tortured. She was a brave young woman, much like her aunt, if he remembered correctly. "Ms. Naberrie?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I am-" His knowing gaze silenced her. She exhaled and sank down on the cot.

"Does the rest of the base know?" Pooja asked quietly, as though she was resigned to her fate. To her amazement, the admiral shook his head.

"No, but Lord Vader has been alerted and I'm sure he and Knight Skywalker are on their way to rescue you," He assured her. Pooja had to think about who "Lord Vader" was…Uncle Anakin. Of course Uncle Anakin and Aunt Padme would save her. As for her cousin, he seemed nice enough as well.

"Isn't it just like an Imperial leader, pass the responsibility on to someone else!" The senator shot back.

"Understand this, my lady. My allegiance lies with Lord Vader, more and more so as the empire collapses. But to be able to be useful to him, there is important information that I can only attain by staying at my post. For how much I would like to help you, I must trust that my master will come for you," Piett explained, his words respectful and measured. Pooja smiled in pleasant confusion, she didn't think that _Darth Vader _was worthy of such fierce loyalty.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand how all of you managed to come along. My plan did not require five people," Anakin commented as he landed the shuttle in a great parking structure in the main square. Padme smacked him.<p>

"You of all people know that I have better aim than most men."

"Besides, kid. Luke had to get his penchant for trouble from somewhere, and I don't think it was from Queenie over here. You will probably need us!" Han joked from the copilot's seat.

"Yeah yeah, as long as I get to fly us home," Luke replied quietly. To everyone's amusement (especially Han's, who completely understood what the ex-sith lord was feeling) Anakin turned to him with a face of pure horror. It was as if he had said he was going to get a full-face tattoo. Padme laughed, his actions reminding her of when they were young. The Jedi master ran a hand lovingly over the control panel.

"_Mine_."

* * *

><p>Admiral Piett was waiting in the meeting room, along with all of the other Imperial leaders. They were waiting for the arrival of the sith lord. Piett was hoping that instead of a new one, the old one would burst though the doors, light saber in hand. The admiral's hope skyrocketed and crashed in the same moment.<p>

"Dark lord! How may we serve you?" General Beckett asked humbly, standing from his seat. Piett could only gape at the creature in front of him. A massive man, covered almost completely in a black cloak and hood, raised his head, revealing a blood-red and black colored face. Bright gold eyes glanced over all of the Imperials.

"I am Darth Maul. Where is Lord Vader?" The creature asked with contempt.

**A/N: Here is where things start to get interesting! I have a few things to say, and then I have some questions for YOU dear readers!**

**1. I hope Anakin isn't too OOC. In my head, he would be like normal Anakin (smart, cocky, brave) but there would be that bit of Vader darkness still in him, that kind of raw, passionate, intense emotion. But on the flip side, a new, almost childish 22 year old version of him that had to repress his emotions and grow up too fast WANTS OUT. I hope he's not too annoying. I think he's pretty cute!**

**2. Padme. I'm sorry if she's sort of Mary-Sueish...I just feel like because she was a ghost for so long and was already very mature for her age, she just is a lot more at peace and doesn't have any conflicts. Anakin is back with her, her children too. She got to explain things to her sister...Padme is pretty content.**

**3. QUESTIONS!**

***Who likes the Sibera/Luke action? I thought they were cute...but idk how hardcore Mara Jade fans ya'll are**

***More Padme/Anakin action? Han/Leia action? Maul/Piett act- oh wait thats creepy.**

**Review please! I want to know your opinions! happy Force month! Sorry this author's note is so long!**


	5. Hell In Your Eyes

**A/N: WOW! So many reviews! Thanks everyone :) But alas, the Darth Maul clone thing isn't original. I got the idea from a cartoon...all I know is that he and Darth Vader face off. I didn't actually read it, but I didn't want to take credit for the idea! Sorry. The rest of the story is completely original!**

**And sorry for the wait…I had prom and a lot of stuff going on last weekend and was unable to sit down and write!**

**Chapter 5**

_**Hell in Your Eyes**_

…_I see Hell in your eyes. Taken in by surprise. Touching you makes me feel alive. Touching you makes me die inside…_

"Lord Maul, we have reason to believe Darth Vader is dead. He has not contacted the base since his arrival, rebels broke into the palace and-" General Beckett was cut off.

"He is most alive, General. And I intend to find him, my master has given me direct orders to terminate him."

Admiral Piett tried his hardest to keep his mind free of any treasonous thoughts, Lord Vader could practically read minds using the Force, he assumed this sith could do the same.

"You are aware of the dark lord's death, Lord Maul?" Beckett asked, almost gently. The sith nodded gravely.

"Rest assured, General. My master is simply waiting for the right time to return," Maul replied mysteriously. Piett hid his worry under a cool mask, knowing he had to relay a message to Lord Vader as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"So young knight Skywalker explained to you what happened?" Queen Kylantha asked with interest, sitting on her bed in the new rebel base. Sibera smiled, nodding.<p>

"He said that he and Leia were the children of Lord Vader, and Queen Amidala was his wife. When I asked how the queen and sith lord were alive and young, he told me that the Force brought them back to life. Lord Vader died on the Death Star II, killing Sidious to save Luke. He told me that Lord Vader's father was the Force and that for redeeming himself, Lord Vader and Mistress Amidala were allowed back on earth for a short period of time. I told Lord Vader where the base was, he promised to find Pooja and bring her back."

The queen sat in deep thought for a minute- it was a fantastic story, but it did answer all of the questions. Of course the Hero Without Fear killed the emperor! She expected no less from Master Skywalker. And Luke! She should have known, hearing about his heroic feats, that he was Anakin's son. Queen Kylantha looked toward her handmaiden and smirked.

"So, Sibera. Is young Skywalker as handsome as his father?"

The Dathomirian blushed profusely and Kylantha couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>"The shuttle should go unnoticed with all the ships here. it's a short walk to the base. Ready R2?" Anakin asked, opening the shuttle's doors. The droid beeped determinedly.<p>

"R2 was born ready!" Luke replied laughing at R2's response.

"So what is exactly the point of us splitting up? Won't that make it harder to get everyone out since we won't be able to communicate?" Leia questioned, standing up from her seat near Han.

"I can contact Luke using the Force. It would be impossible for us to function if we went together. When we find Pooja, I will contact you," Anakin replied, patting R2's head.

"What happens if we lose someone?" Padme commented, moving toward the group from her seat. The Jedi master scoffed, rolling his eyes childishly.

"Well I don't know, ask Leia. She was the one who decided to turn this mission into family-bonding time!"

Leia gaped, crossing her arms, "_Me? _Don't blame your faulty plan on me!"

"_You_ wanted everyone to come! '_Why do I get the feeling that this plan only involves you and Luke mer mer mer!'_" Anakin mocked, switching off the last of the shuttle's controls.

Han and Luke both snickered at the ex-sith lord's imitation of the princess.

"Let's just go. We need to get in without attracting any attention to ourselves," Leia stated primly, walking purposefully out of the shuttle. Han rolled his eyes and followed her.

"You got the blasters?" Luke asked his father. Anakin smiled and nodded, heading into the storeroom in the back of the ship.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll meet you guys out there."

"Okay, come on mom," Luke said, walking down the ramp. Padme stayed where she was.

* * *

><p>The Jedi master returned with three blasters, coming up to Padme with determined strides. She eyed him with thinly veiled annoyance.<p>

"Here, Padme."

She took the gun from him agitatedly, stuffing it in the white holster of her belt. Looking up at him, the senator's façade crumbled. "Anakin…"

He grabbed her, hugging her tightly. Padme nestled closer, inhaling her husband's familiar, assuring scent. "Don't worry Padme, we will get her back."

"I know we will, Ani. Whether it is you, Luke or Leia. I am sure Pooja will be saved. I am worried that we will be separated. I can't lose you again Anakin, I just found you after 22 years!"

"You would only lose me for a few days, my angel. Death should not be a fear for you now. We will be together always, the Force has willed it so. Our main concern should be Pooja, but I confess, the moment you leave my sight I am going to worry about you." Anakin responded, rubbing his hand up and down her back comfortingly. Padme nodded.

"Worry about me? You're the one who came to our wedding missing an arm!"

* * *

><p>"Admiral."<p>

Piett practically jumped when the sith lord addressed him. He hadn't even heard Maul come into the control room. The strange patterns on his face and haunting golden eyes we still unsettling for the admiral, even after a few hours of seeing them.

"Yes, Lord Maul?"

"Tell your General Beckett that I am going to the palace of Theed. I must find Vader." The sith lord explained, his voice sending a chill up Piett's spine. He nodded in response.

As Darth Maul left to go to the hangar bay, Piett left to go to his quarters. It was probably too late, but he had to try to contact Lord Vader.

* * *

><p>"Lord Vader?"<p>

A hologram of a middle-aged man popped up in the private study, startling C-3PO out of his slumber.

"Gracious me. Hello?" The droid responded. Not knowing if he should be talking to this Imperial leader.

"Where is Lord Vader? It is of great importance that I speak with him immediately!" Admiral Piett responded exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry sir, but Master Anakin, um, _Lord Vader, _as you call him, has left. Along with the other masters," 3PO replied regretfully.

"Thank you, droid. If you do see him. Tell him that there is a new threat to the rebellion. A sith lord named Darth Maul, who happens to believe that Darth Sidious is not dead," Piett's image disappeared. 3PO didn't know what to do, and simply sent the message to Anakin's shuttle, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>If Admiral Piett believed in gods, he would have thanked them. From what the droid had said, it seemed like Lord Vader was on his way to the base to rescue Mistress Pooja and Darth Maul wouldn't be there. He would be at the palace, trying to find Lord Vader. Piett still felt a sense of dread, whether it was today, or another day, the two would meet. The fight would be infinitely complicated if Darth Sidious was somehow involved, as Maul seemed to think he would be. The admiral quickly walked down the corridor back to the main control room, knowing he had done all he could.<p>

* * *

><p>R2 let out a stream of beeps and whistles as he disengaged from the plug near the entrance to the Imperial base. Luke, Leia, Han and Padme couldn't understand what he was saying, but it didn't sound good. Anakin furrowed his brow.<p>

"What do you mean you couldn't get a map of the base?"

"What?" Leia exclaimed. R2 beeped an explanation as the Jedi master listened thoughtfully. He nodded decisively.

"R2 says he was unable to get a map, he couldn't work around the security system, its too tight. But he could override the door's locking mechanism for us to get in. I think we should just go for it." Anakin reasoned. It made sense to Luke. Han thought it sounded exciting. Padme was…well she was used to him saying things like that. Leia did not think it made sense _or_ that it sounded exciting.

"Did Darth Vader just say: "'We should just _go_ for it?' Was that an acceptable response on the Death Star? 'What do you think we should do Lord Vader?' 'Oh you know, I think we should just go for it!'" Leia criticized, unable to comprehend what he had said. Han and Padme laughed, Luke had thought it was a good enough reason.

R2 plugged himself into the wall and the large grey doors slid open. Anakin looked at Leia.

"Yes. Now let's go."

Leia rolled her eyes as she and Han followed the Jedi master into the Imperial base. Padme grabbed Luke's arm.

"Wait. We will follow in a minute." He nodded, watching the three disappear into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Darth Maul exited his shuttle, motioning for the red guards to stay with the ship. The sith lord examined the palace's intricate architecture for a moment, trying to reach out and locate Vader. His Force-signature was strong here, Maul could sense. The sith lord followed it into the palace, walking first onto the balcony. He cringed, taking in the beautiful view and plants; there was so much happiness here it almost overwhelmed him. The path sent him into the dining room, where Maul was sure Vader had been in most recently. <em>Where was he? <em>The Force led him then to the master bedroom, but the sith lord had to retreat quickly. The feelings of the room were loving and passionate, but it was empty. The whole palace was empty!

Suddenly, Maul had an urge to go to the study. As he opened the door, a lavish, intimate room was revealed to him. But what caught the sith lord's attention was the amount of damage done to the ceiling and the technology connected to it. It had to have been done using the Force, by someone who was fantastically strong in it. Comforting feelings of darkness and anger washed over Darth Maul, and he instantly knew what his master's plan was.

He needed to return to the Imperial base immediately.

* * *

><p>"Oh good!" Anakin exclaimed suddenly as they snuck down the first hallway, "This base looks like the one on Endor! I can find the control room and we can use the map there to figure out where Pooja is."<p>

"How do you know it-" The Jedi master cut her off by grabbing her and pulling her behind one of the support beams. A group of storm troopers marched by moments later.

"Nice one kid," Han commented, checking both ways before continuing down the hall.

"How did you know they were coming?" Leia asked, not unkindly. Anakin looked back at her.

"Open your mind and concentrate. You can sense many things using the Force."

Leia did so, stopping briefly. Han kept walking with the ex-sith lord, trying to keep up with his rapid pace. What was he doing? They were leaving Leia behind!

"We should go through this doorway," The princess stated assuredly, touching the cool metal of the door. Han glanced to Anakin, who was smiling. He nodded slowly and began to walk back to her. Han was confused for only a moment before he realized that Anakin had intentionally kept going, making Leia use her Force powers to sense where they should go. _Interesting_.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea of where we're going?" Padme asked as they rounded the corner on a long corridor. It was too quiet, they had met hardly any storm troopers. Luke had been unable to sense the creature either. They continued on, hoping to find the control room.<p>

"He's coming," Luke commented. He knew his father had sensed it moments before he did as he connected with Anakin using the Force.

* * *

><p>"We must be close by now," Han said. The Jedi master nodded distractedly. Han turned to where Anakin was looking, about ten storm troopers had seen them. All three of them pulled out their blasters and began firing, hiding behind a support beam for shelter. Four troopers had gotten too close to them and Anakin grabbed his light saber, running up to meet them. More storm troopers were coming, seemingly alerted to the intruders. Leia and Han continued to fire, glancing over at the ex-sith lord, cutting through the soldiers as if they were butter. But more and more were spilling into the corridor.<p>

"What do we do?" Leia yelled, not knowing if she was asking Han or her father. Looking to Anakin, she was distressed at the overwhelming numbers of troopers surrounding him. The princess didn't know how long he could keep up his manic slicing, eventually he would falter. Leia tried shooting as many near him as she could, but they were overwhelming.

"Go! Get into the control room and lock the doors!" Anakin commanded, never stopping his light saber.

"We aren't leaving you kid! That's not how princess and I roll!" Han retorted. Leia continued firing.

"LEAVE NOW! I'm already dead! You are not!" He yelled. There was no arguing with him, and if they didn't go now, the troops would be too close and they wouldn't be able to make it to the control room. Casting one backward glance, Leia cemented the image of her father, light saber blazing as he gracefully cut down storm trooper after storm trooper, to her memory. Then they ran.

* * *

><p>Han and Leia disappeared into the control room and Anakin breathed a ragged sigh of relief, they were safe. Just as soon as the doors closed, the storm troopers stopped firing. His head swam, and he couldn't count how many times he had been hit. If he didn't find some help soon, he would lose too much blood. The storm troopers parted and Anakin fought to remain conscious as a dark figure appeared in the sea of white.<p>

"Lord Vader. What a pleasant surprise. Lord Sidious and I have been waiting for _you_."

* * *

><p>Han stopped mid-blast. The only Imperial left in the room was oddly familiar to him. Leia had put down her weapon as well.<p>

"Admiral Piett?" She asked cautiously. The older man nodded, pressing a few buttons on the control panel.

"Yes, I have locked the blast doors, you are perfectly safe in here. Where is Lord Vader?" He asked, dreading the response.

"He sacrificed himself for us. He stayed out there with the storm troopers so we could get in here," Han explained, sitting down in one of the fancy black chairs. The admiral nodded sadly.

"Mistress Pooja is in cellblock 108-266," He supplied helpfully, pressing a few more buttons so a holograph map appeared in the center of the room. Pointing to a specific area he added, "Right here."

"Thanks, you're not bad for an Imperial," Han commented, looking to Leia who had lapsed into silence. She was crying. "Aw, Leia."

"He was a hero, wasn't he? I didn't see it until now. The Hero Without Fear…I was so mean to him, and now he's gone," Leia whispered to no one in particular. Han walked over to her and grabbed her hands.

"He was, Leia. And I am so glad I got to know him. But he knew what he was doing, I'm sure he died happily, knowing you were out of danger."

The princess nodded, although she still felt awful. "We should go, find Pooja and then meet up with Luke and my mom. Get the hell out of here."

* * *

><p>As they hurried down the corridor, fleeing the storm troopers, Padme grabbed her chest, leaning back on the wall for support.<p>

"Do you feel that?" Luke asked anxiously. Padme nodded gravely.

"Something is wrong with Anakin," She stated. Luke looked down the hall, there was no sign of the storm troopers yet.

"I feel it too. Its strange, like he's _gone_." Luke replied, he had never felt something like this before.

"Like he is dead?" Padme questioned sadly, not wanting to know the answer. She knew she would not have felt something unless it was terrible, she wasn't that strong in the Force. To her amazement, Luke shook his head.

"Its like he ceased to exist."

* * *

><p>"Pooja!" Leia exclaimed, hugging the older woman. Han guarded the door.<p>

"Leia? Han? Oh, I am glad to see you both! Where is Uncle Anakin?" Pooja asked in confusion. Han and Leia exchanged glances and the senator's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh! That's impossible! It can't be!" She cried. Leia took her hand gently.

"I know, Pooja, I know. But we have to go _now_."

The three hurried out of the cell and back down the hallway. Storm troopers were rounding the corner and they had to run the opposite way.

"Where are we going?" Leia screamed as they ran.

"We are being herded to the main council chamber!" Pooja exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"More storm troopers!" Padme yelled as another hallway was cut off and they were forced to continue down the corridor, shooting haphazardly at nearby soldiers. As they came to the end of the hallway, the only option was the elevator.<p>

"What floor?" Luke questioned as the door slid closed. Padme leaned on the wall for support, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"One far away from those storm troopers!" She answered. Luke picked the top floor, but the elevator stopped at the second floor anyway. The two exited the elevator cautiously, blasters raised. The short hallway was empty and silent until the door adjacent to the elevator slid open. Both mother and son prepared to shoot.

"Calm down! Its us!" Han called. Luke smiled, hugging Leia and slapping Han's back. Padme quickly embraced Pooja, then Leia and Han. At least _they_ were safe. That thought brought a fresh round of tears to the ex-queen's eyes.

"Oh mom!" Luke and Leia consoled her.

The door at the end of the hall slid open and everyone froze. No storm troopers appeared, but a lone, hooded figure cloaked in black. Immediately, Luke and Leia recognized this as the creature.

"Come, my master is expecting you." He ordered calmly, turning to walk back into the room.

"Who is your master?" Padme asked, unafraid. The creature smirked.

"Lord Sidious."

"Sidious is dead!" Luke shot angrily. The creature turned back to them, showing his red and black face and bright golden eyes.

"I assure you, young Skywalker. He is most alive."

They had no choice but to follow the sith into the main council chamber.

* * *

><p>All five of them were amazed at the size of the chamber, that consisted of controls, a long table (for council meetings no doubt) and a glass wall, that looked out at Theed's main square. Far away, by the glass wall, there was a throne, and a hooded figure stared out at the city. Luke stood in front of the group.<p>

"Sidious," He spat the name as if it were poison. The sith lord's memorable, maniacal laughter rang out in the chamber as the throne turned from the window to face them.

"We meet again, young Skywalker."

Luke could do nothing but stare in horror at the hooded figure in the chair. The black-rimmed golden eyes of Anakin Skywalker stared back at him.

**A/N: OMG cliffhanger! I know. I'm horrible. Sorry. There will probably be one more chapter, maybe two. REVIEW! I would absolutely adore 50 reviews before I update again :)**


	6. Keep Your Eyes Open

**A/N: Sorry about the longgg wait! I have so many plot bunnies in my head that needed to be let out and I went to New York and all this stuff that got in the way of my updating! But here it is, the first half of the conclusion! Its bittersweet for me to be ending it all. **

**Chapter 6**

_**Keep Your Eyes Open**_

…_everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

"What the hell?" Han was the first to break the tense silence that had fallen over the control room. His eyes glanced nervously back and forth between Darth Maul and Anakin-turned-sith lord. No one had made any moves since Sidious had revealed himself in Anakin's body, although the gleam in Luke's eyes was murderous.

"Where is my father?" Luke demanded, his hand balled into a fist, the other trained on the light saber at his hip. The sith lord eyed him with passing interest before glancing at Maul.

Leia watched the scene from a few steps away, overcome with emotion. She had thought she _hated_ the man standing before her the past few days. Hated him kissing her mother, hated him helping to fix the Falcon, hated him sparring with Luke in the garden. The princess's realization in the control room made her rethink what "hate" was. She had never hated her father, but the man in front of her was not Anakin Skywalker. The man was Darth Sidious, and Princess Leia was _sure_ she hated him. A chill ran up her spine every time those molten gold eyes fell on to her; just his body language, the way he carried himself, proved to her that her father was not there any more. The princess moved closer to Pooja, grabbing her hand reassuringly.

It seemed like an eternity before Sidious responded to Luke's question. Even after the proceedings, nobody in the room was prepared for the raspy voice to come from Anakin's lips, "Young Jedi, you should be much more concerned for your own safety than your _father's_."

Padme had been frozen in shock, unable to move or speak. How could this happen? Anakin had promised he'd be safe! He had _promised _her. Now, looking at her husband, face ghostly pale, dark shadows surrounding the unfamiliar golden eyes, Padme feared Anakin was truly dead.

Luke clenched his jaw, his eyes blazing, "Where is my father!" He shouted. The sound reverberated loudly in the otherwise silent room. For a moment, it seemed as if Sidious was going to lash out; at Luke's question the sith lord turned suddenly from Maul, his cold eyes trained on him. Sidious had collected himself, sighing loudly as a twisted smirk appeared on his face.

Padme's head swam, and without the support of Leia and Pooja, the senator thought she might have collapsed. Her sensible brain knew full well that this was not Anakin- that logically, Padme should think of him as a completely different person. But her conscience could not make that connection, phasing in and out of awareness. It would not be long before she fainted, Padme knew, but she didn't want to show any amount of weakness in front of the sith lord. The creature that took her husband away from her, took away her family, and her reason for living. No. Sidious would get no such pleasure from her.

"_Luke_," The name sounded foreign coming from the sith's lips, "Your father's consciousness is in his own little world. He is completely unaware of your plight. Of that I can assure you."

* * *

><p>Anakin's eyes shot open as he sat up, relieved to find himself in bed back in the palace. Golden sunlight spilled in through the large windows and balcony door, gently blowing the sheer curtains. He sighed in relief. He had had such a nightmare! What had happened? Did they rescue Pooja? Were Padme, Luke, Leia, and Han alright? Anakin shut his eyes forcefully, trying to piece the memories back together. He had been with Han and Leia in the corridor, more and more storm troopers had been pouring in through the blast doors. He had used himself as a distraction, engaging them in hand to hand combat and giving Han and Leia a chance to escape into one of the control rooms. He had been shot multiple times and remembered sliding to the floor, hearing the heavy blast doors shutting. Han and Leia had, at least temporarily, escaped. But that was not what his dream had been about.<p>

The brightness of the room had almost a blinding effect on the Jedi master, causing a throbbing headache to form behind his eyes. Anakin laid back down on the pillows, trying to make sense of the nightmare. It had most certainly been about rescuing Pooja, he remembered that much. They had been in the Imperial base. In the fogginess of his mind, Anakin could not remember anything specific from what he knew had been a long intense dream. He growled in frustration, checking himself only once he realized the metal curtain rods were beginning to bend. All Anakin _could_ remember was waking up, startled, after a voice he placed as Sidious, said: _Luke._

He hardly heard Padme walk in. She was a vision to him as always, wearing a cream colored sleeveless gown made of crushed velvet. It was held up by a bejeweled silver choker around her neck that allowed most of her back to show. Padme's curly hair fell freely over her bare shoulders and back, Anakin couldn't remember a time he had seen his wife in public without some elaborate hair style. He smiled lazily at her and she rushed over to the bed.

"I'm glad you're awake, we were so worried about you," Padme explained, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"_We_? Is Pooja alright? What happened?" Anakin asked, his mind clearing instantly of its earlier sluggishness. He attempted to sit up once more but was stopped by Padme's hand pushing authoritatively on his bare chest.

"Yes, Pooja is safe. As a matter of fact, she would really like to see you. But we all did. You were shot over 20 times by the storm troopers, the doctor said it was a miracle you didn't die of blood loss. He wants you to rest for a few days before trying anything physical," Padme told him, in a way that reminded Anakin of how his mother used talk to him. Relief flooded his body, if Pooja, Leia, Luke, Padme and Han were all safe, then maybe he could-

"Rest for a few days! Padme we only have three more days! Remember?"

Padme's brow furrowed for a brief second, giving him the impression that she had no idea what he was referring to, before realization struck her. "I don't know what to say, Ani. Stay the rest of the day in bed at least, then you can spend the last two days with Luke and Leia."

Anakin sighed, frustrated and Padme laughed, running a hand through his wavy blonde hair. Suddenly, she became serious, not meeting his eyes. "What's the matter Padme?"

Her gaze remained somber as she met his eyes, "There was a time where I thought we would lose you. I don't know what I would do if I had to go through that again."

Anakin smiled warmly, grabbing her hand and threading his fingers between hers, "It would only have been a few days, my love. At least I would have died for a good cause this time."

Padme couldn't help but smile at his playful demeanor, "You died to save the galaxy! I don't know what could be a better cause than that!"

"But I _almost_ died for a really bad reason first," He countered, not allowing himself to be bested. Padme rolled her eyes and leaned closer to him, kissing him soundly. _If you can't beat them…distract them. _Her eyes narrowed as she slid her hands carefully up his muscular chest, avoiding the bandages. Anakin chuckled.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to rest a few days before trying anything physical?"

Padme was about to respond, sliding closer to him when the door burst open. Pooja came running into the room, her royal blue skirts rustling loudly, followed hotly by Luke and Leia. Quickly the two created space between them.

"Uncle Anakin! Are you feeling okay? I was so scared for you!" Pooja cooed, grabbing one of his hands fiercely in hers. Anakin smiled lovingly at his niece.

"I feel fine, brat. I'm just happy you are safe," The Jedi master replied honestly, enduring a forceful hug and kiss on the cheek. A weight lifted from Anakin's conscience having seen Pooja was unharmed.

Luke appeared by the bed, Leia a few feet further away. "Well, Pooja kind of said it already, but what you did was really brave, father. Your plan worked like a charm. I was worried that just after I found you, you would be gone again. I'm just glad you're still here with us." He admitted. Anakin's eyes moved from his son down to his daughter who was awkwardly looking at the wall behind him.

"I was relieved to hear that you and Han got out of the control room alright."

Anakin's comment drew the princess's focus back down to him. She smiled warmly, shocking the Jedi master. "I know that…" Leia trailed off, at a loss for adequate words.

Anakin understood his daughter's plight completely. Leia had inherited the Skywalker gene of too much pride. It was physically painful to admit you were wrong. "Thank you, Leia."

The princess nodded, promising herself she would voice her feelings more intelligently at a later date.

Han quickly added his two cents before the four of them fled the bedroom. Sounds of the city had begun as Nubians started their daily routines. The palace was far removed from the city, but Anakin could still sense the change in atmosphere.

Padme had moved back into her previous spot before they had been interrupted, holding onto his hand. Anakin rubbed the back of her neck before leaning forward to kiss her.

"Leia feels horrible about the way she had been acting. I think working with you to rescue Pooja really changed how she feels about you. Much like _another_ Skywalker I know, she just doesn't know how to admit she is wrong. I'm sure she will though," Padme confessed, resting her forehead to Anakin's.

"I understood what she was trying to tell me and I think you are right. Force I am so _happy_," He replied. The only thing Anakin still needed from this life was his daughter's acceptance and love. Now that he had attained it, the Jedi master realized his life was practically perfect. Padme giggled, unmoving.

"What?"

She smiled, "Most people don't say they are _happy_ as if they were swearing," Padme kissed him again, feeling his smirk on her lips.

* * *

><p>Luke stared out the small window of the cell block. He hadn't moved for 15 minutes, closing his eyes and focusing all his Force abilities on detecting his father's Force signature- something that would at least give them hope. He could not.<p>

"Now what?" Leia asked, hearing her brother's disheartening thoughts. She sat next to Padme, holding her hand. Much to the princess's concern, her mom had been silent and detached since they were escorted from the control room.

To everyone's shock, the senator spoke, "We will be sacrificed. To make a political statement to the people of Theed."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I will not just sit in this cell and wait to be killed!" Han exclaimed, standing from his seat on the bed. Leia looked over to him and nodded in agreement.

"I don't see how, father was our only hope and he's gone," Luke retorted, immediately remorseful for his unfeeling words. He looked over to Padme, who seemed if anything to take his statement as a challenge.

"He's not gone. He's in there. A few minutes ago I felt a calmness come over me, the exact same feeling that I always get when Anakin reaches out to me with his mind. I promise I am not mistaken. I don't know if it was purposeful or not, but he is still there," She explained with conviction. No one wanted to argue with her, and they all decided to spend however much time they had to figure out how to contact him.

* * *

><p>Anakin's eyes narrowed imperceptibly as he listened to the story of their daring escape.<p>

"So with the help of Admiral Piett, we were able to get a hold of a map of the base. He pointed out the underground tunnels that led to an exit in to city. They had apparently been made for emergency exits. When we zoomed in on the map to the control room we were all in, the admiral showed us that there was a secret doorway right down the hall to the tunnels. Using the holo map as a guide, the four of us found it without any trouble. Leia and Han led us back to where they had last seen you- you were laying on the floor, with over 50 storm trooper bodies around you! You were in really back shape, but still conscience- barely. Han and I managed to get you up and we all made our way back to the tunnel entrance," Luke explained, they all were sitting in the study. Han leaned casually on the arm of the couch Luke was on. Anakin and Padme sat on a matching loveseat with Leia in an overstuffed arm chair between the two couches.

Anakin leaned forward, "So the map had the tunnels visible on it?"

"Yes, kind of strange isn't it? Why have secret tunnels that anyone could find?" Padme commented quietly. Leia and Han nodded their agreement. "Sorry, continue."

"Well there isn't much more to tell. We had a little trouble with a few clones but not too many. Probably didn't want to draw attention to the secret doors. We made our way back to your shuttle and mom contacted a doctor to meet us at the palace." Luke concluded, deciding to leave out that he flew Anakin's shuttle back to the palace.

The Jedi master paused for a moment, suddenly wary of the three other people in the room. The best plan, Anakin thought, was for him to create some distance and give himself time to think through the information he was just given. "It seems like you guys did just fine without me, but what else could I expect from the heroes of the rebellion and the _legendary_ Queen Amidala?" He joked, rising slowly from his seat. Padme moved to help him and Anakin had to force himself to not pull away from her. She smiled lovingly up at him.

"Without you? Kid you did all of the work! Leia and I would have ended up dead 100x over if you wouldn't have taken on all those storm troopers!" Han exclaimed. Leia nodded, knowing it was true. Anakin smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Luke, where'd you put my shuttle? I wanna make sure you didn't completely ruin her," He asked, chuckling when Luke blanched. Why did he think he could hide such blatant thoughts from his own father?

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be going fly by yourself so soon, are you sure you'll be alright?" Padme questioned worriedly. Anakin fought down the urge to sneer at her acting.

"Don't worry, love, I'm better at flying than I am at walking. I won't be long," Anakin both soothed Padme's fears and dismissed her at the same time, following Luke out into the dark.

* * *

><p>The shuttle's engines began to hum comfortingly as it lifted off into the night sky; he made note that a storm was coming, the thunder booming in the distance. Anakin slumped in the pilot seat, more focused on his thoughts than flying, he wouldn't be long enough to be caught in a storm. When he was first told the story, the Jedi master wanted to simply explain that he had overseen the building of the Imperial base and he knew the maps did not show the secret tunnels. As Padme had pointed out, it would have defeated the purpose of secret tunnels if anyone with access to the map could find them. Why would they lie? Anakin couldn't understand. He had done so many awful things during his career as sith lord that anything they had done would be forgiven and forgotten quickly. That was when Anakin had become suspicious. Fortunately, Luke had been more than willing to retell parts and fill in any blanks. How did he not immediately know something was wrong? They all managed to escape, Pooja returned to the new rebel base and Admiral Piett had followed her? No one was hurt or killed? That wasn't the way Anakin Skywalker's life worked. But he couldn't just burst in to the palace and demand to know what was going on either; as Luke repeated things, Anakin read his thoughts, along with everyone else. None of them were <em>lying<em>. They really thought that was how the six of them escaped!

Anakin growled as lightning flashed before him, striking a nearby building. The rain beating steadily on the shuttle's exterior. So much for not getting caught in the thunderstorm! Another crack resounded in the black sky, lightning touching down even closer to him. The smell of smoke filled the cabin and Anakin began to scan the room frantically. He pressed the button for the comlink to contact Luke or Han and found it was dead. Cursing under his breath, the Jedi master pried the control panel's dash board off, throwing it aside. Smoke billowed out of the compartment that was filled with hard drives and wires. Things had begun to melt down, Anakin knew he had to work quickly if he was going to be able to fix the controls before the auto pilot melted down. He crammed himself into the small space, his wounds stretching and protesting loudly and was assaulted by the smell of burning rubber and heat. Undeterred, Anakin used on of the small lasers (kept in the shuttle for just this kind of emergency) and began to re-fuse the singed and disconnected wires. Suddenly the ship lurched and began hurtling downward- the autopilot finally failing. Completely unprepared for the jarring movement in the tiny space, Anakin was thrown forward, his head smashing into one of the large metal hard drives. The bald wires immediately began to burn his face and he pulled back, quickly working his way out of the crawl space. Back in the cabin, Anakin sat down and righted the ship, happy to realize his patch up job on the auto pilot had worked and he reset it to head back to the palace.

That was when he felt something warm trickling down his face and neck. Touching a finger into the liquid, Anakin discovered his ear was bleeding profusely. He must have suffered head trauma. Getting up, he went to get the first aid kit in the bedroom.

He felt dizzy and nauseous and cold. What was he getting again? First aid kit, right. Black spots marred his vision and he stumbled, struggling to right himself. Moments later Anakin's vision blurred, his eyes closed to welcome the darkness.

He did not hear the crack his head made hitting the solid metal floor.

**A/N: So next chapter everything gets wrapped up. Getting pretty intense huh? Poor Anakin. He can't catch a break! PLEASE R &R :)**

So everyone understands that like he is basically in a dream that Sidious put him in. Like his conscience is still in his brain, but its being distracted by an alternate reality type thing. I don't think its too hard to understand…but please message me if you have any specific questions!


	7. Hero

**A/N: I'm sorry people. I have recently gotten back into reading fan fictions and now understand what it feels like when someone doesn't update! I promise there will be this and one final chapter. FOR SURE! Hahaha. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**Oh and I'll fix any grammar mistakes. I just wanted to get this out there for ya'll :)**

**Chapter 7**

_**Hero**_

…_someone told me, love would all save us. But how can that be? Look what love gave us…_

"We can't just sit here and wait!" Luke exclaimed, jumping up from the metal bench that was attached to the wall. He had broken the hopeless silence that had fallen over the group as the hours passed. Leia's eyes shot over to her brother.

"The kid's right. I don't like this waiting around for something to happen," Han agreed from his place leaning casually against the light grey wall. Padme's brows knitted together for a brief moment, betraying her cool, passive exterior.

"Well if either of you have any ideas, please share them!" Leia retorted, sitting on the other bench next to her mom and Pooja.

At that moment, the heavy metal door opened, revealing Darth Maul and four storm troopers.

Leia crossed the small space and laid a calming hand on Luke's forearm once she saw his aggressive stance. The princess didn't want him to do anything stupid. Her focus shifted to the Dathomirian standing in the doorway, "What do you want Maul?"

He tisked in a way that sent shivers up Pooja's spine, "I thought you would want to know what is to become of you."

Padme glared silently at the sith lord, her face noble and cool. The sith lord evened his gaze with the Senator's, "At noon, you will be executed in the main square. My master believes it will crush the spirit of the Nubian rebels and place them back under the control of the empire."

"He is not the _sith_! He is Anakin Skywalker!" Luke shouted hotly, earning a disapproving glance from Leia.

"He _was_ a sith lord! Or have you forgotten so quickly? It was not hard for my master to take control of Lord Vader's mind. In fact, he _welcomed_ it," The sith lord explained. Padme snorted in disdain, her gaze calmly meeting the Dathomirian's. "As for _you_, Queen Amidala, I don't know how you cheated death last time, but I assure you it will not happen again."

* * *

><p>Anakin rose slowly from the metal floor of the shuttle, waiting for the inevitable pain. He hadn't heard the sound, but the ex sith lord knew his head had hit the floor when he passed out. He felt <em>nothing. <em>Checking his head wounds, Anakin found them not only gone, but it was as if they had never been there. His temple was free of blood, and where the wires had burned his cheek, only smooth skin remained. The JEDI master was dumbfounded, running a hand through his thick hair in frustration. Looking down, he jumped backward in shock, unable to tear his eyes from the gruesome scene on the shuttle floor.

Laying face down in a pool of his own blood was Anakin Skywalker.

His mind reeled, trying to understand what he was seeing. Had he died? A hundred thoughts passed through his brain as he tried to make sense of it. Anakin had the strange feeling he had known all along something was amiss, his world had been too perfect. But what was happening now? Was he a ghost? That would explain the out-of-body sensation he was having, but not the secret tunnels being on the map in the Imperial base. Was he in an alternate universe? An alternate reality perhaps? Anakin growled in frustration, wishing someone could answer his questions.

Hearing screams coming from outside, the Jedi raced out of his shuttle and into the busy Nubian street. Another feeling of displacement washed over him as he surveyed the scene. Without him or the autopilot functioning, the ship had crashed nose-first into the wide sidewalk in downtown Theed. From the looks of the skid marks, it had scraped along the street before finally colliding with a solid stone building. What bothered Anakin the most was his lack of concern. He heard the terrified shrieks of civilians and had no drive to help them. It felt as if he was watching a movie, being disconnected from his surroundings. The fire that had begun in the shuttle, the people screaming, none of it registered. Sighing, he closed his eyes, willing the loud noises away so he could focus on figuring something out. Abruptly, the Jedi master opened his eyes, realizing it wasn't his mind that was drowning out the noises- they were actually gone. Looking around, Anakin watched in horror as the sky began turning black, coating the whole world in the inky darkness.

Soon there was nothing left in any direction. The Jedi master was immersed in an empty blackness, his body unwilling to move for fear of falling off of some unseen platform into the abyss. What was he going to do? He couldn't just stand there forever. Where _was_ there, exactly? Where was he going to go?…_Could_ he just stand there forever? Anakin took a deep shaky breath in an effort to stifle the oncoming panic attack, squinting into the dark in hopes of spotting something.

"_Anakin."_

Anakin smiled, relief washing over him as the familiar voice called to him in his mind. "_Qui-Gon_?"

A deep rumbling laugh was his response, "_Anakin, trust in yourself. The Force will guide you."_

"Guide me where?" The ex sith lord pressed, panicked at the thought of losing his mentor's voice and once again being alone in the darkness.

"_Sidious is behind this, trust your feelings Anakin. You know it is true. You must face him. It is the only way to save your family._" Qui-Gon responded sagely.

"Because it worked so well last time…" He grumbled quietly, before speaking directly to the Jedi master: "He's stronger than me."

"_I do not need to correct you. Anakin, I fear Obi-Wan did not tell you this enough, but we are so proud of you. You have become the hero this galaxy needed in her time of despair. You are the only one who can defeat Lord Sidious. Now _go. _The Force will lead you to him."_

Anakin nodded silently, fighting back tears as the familial voice faded away. The sense of helplessness began to creep back into his mind and he physically shook his head to clear it away. He couldn't waste any more time, Anakin decided. He had to find Sidious.

Emptying his mind with newfound determination, the Jedi master reached out, searching for his old master.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think they will rescue Senator Naberrie?" Sibera asked airily, leaning over the balcony as she stared out at the quiet night. They were hiding out in one of the noble's mountain retreats until a new base could be constructed. It was a beautiful mansion, carved into the face of the mountain that overlooked all of Theed- from a safe distance.<p>

"Pooja is Queen Amidala's niece, of course they will," The queen responded assuredly from her seat in front of the vanity. She began to rub the traditional Nubian face paint off with a cloth.

"Do you believe?" The Dathomirian pressed quietly, almost asking herself as she gazed down the mountain at the ruined rebel base. Thinking back on her short encounter with him, Sibera knew that she did believe Luke's story. She had never thought a person capable of doing so much good could also cause so much destruction, she just didn't think it was in human nature; but the handmaiden could not forget that night. The man who claimed to be Anakin Skywalker had listened intently to her story from below his black hood, his eyes filling with an intense hated she had never seen before. Sibera had actually been afraid the sith lord was going to hurt her. Then, as if the sun had come out, his blue eyes became warm and loving. His entire aura changing as he rushed to comfort Queen Amidala, suddenly playing the role of devoted lover. It was that show of duality that caused the Dathomirian to become a believer.

"I do. Master Jedi Skywalker's face is not one that is easily forgotten," Kylantha replied, a grin tugging at her mouth. "And I know he will bring the senator back safely."

* * *

><p>The longer he wandered in the darkness, the less Anakin feared walking off of an unseen cliff. His strides became quicker and more confident. Where he was going was still unknown. As soon as the Jedi master had cleared his mind the Force had answered, and he was sure it was his father who was leading him to Sidious. Anakin just wished he could see where he was going. Touching his belt habitually, the ex sith lord realized that he was light saber-less and he laughed dryly, looking up into the blackness. <em>Oh, you must be loving this Obi-Wan. How many times have I lost my light saber? Five times now? <em>He gave himself the benefit of the doubt- maybe he never _had_ it in the first place.

From out of nowhere, a bright light came into view. Anakin squinted, shielding his eyes from the stark contrast but immediately his hope was restored. Sending a silent thank you to his father, the Jedi master began running toward it, too relieved to use any caution. The bright light grew with every step Anakin took, but its color also dimmed to a dull grey as his eyes adjusted to it. Soon he could make out dozens of tiny white dots on a black background. The light was coming from a grey room with one wall open to space. The room was huge and commanding, a high ceiling and military vibe. He slowed his manic running to a halt as the reality crashed down on him- it was the main control room on the Death Star II. Where he was forced to choose between his master and his son. Anakin knew this was where Sidious was, but still had no idea where _they _were! And if he defeated the sith, would he just be alone in this black hell forever? _No_, Anakin thought. Qui-Gon wouldn't have done that to him- would he? Suddenly the ex sith lord became skeptical as a thought occurred to him; what if the Jedi wanted Sidious dead and knew he was the only one who could do it? It wouldn't have been the first time the Order had lied to him. What if they still didn't trust him and thought they could "kill two sith lords with one stone"? "_Wait, did I just say 'kill two sith lords with one stone? Why did I change birds to sith lords but not stones to…what would I change it to? Ugh never mind!" _Anakin frowned, forcing his mind back from its distracted tangent. He had to focus on this problem- what if this whole thing was a set up and there was really no way out? But it wasn't like keeping Sidious alive would help him any, he wouldn't be good company for eternity. The Jedi master began walking toward the control room determinedly; this was the only way he could help Padme, Luke and Leia and even if it was a lie, he would get to kill Sidious again.

* * *

><p>"Luke, darling, calm down," Padme said gently from her seat on the bed. She had watched her son pace for over an hour- her sanity was wearing thin.<p>

"We can't-" The Jedi began, stopping to look at her.

"I know, we can't just sit here and do nothing!" Leia quoted in annoyance, "But unless you are trying to make a hole in the FLOOR you aren't helping anyway!"

"Whatever happens, I'm glad I met you all, and I wanted to thank you for coming to rescue me," Pooja blurted out apologetically from her spot next to Padme. The senator wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Don't thank us, we haven't actually _rescued_ you yet," Han retorted jokingly, trying to keep the tone of the conversation light-hearted. Pooja flashed him a small smile before lapsing back into silence, playing with her royal robes.

Luke looked at the three women sitting before him; his beautiful mom, who's warm brown eyes were full of profound sadness, his cousin, who seemed to have accepted their fate, and his sister, who although was mourning their father, glanced about the room- obviously trying to find a means of escape. The Jedi sighed deeply as determination set into his mind; because his father wasn't with them, it was his job to look after the family.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, Lord Vader. I'm glad you could join me."<p>

Even after hearing it for so long, Sidious' voice sent shivers up Anakin's spine as the large black chair turned away from the window toward him. The sith looked exactly as he had remembered him, the yellow eyes staring straight at him. Anakin sighed, collecting himself before his anger caused him to do something stupid.

"Yeah well it's going to be a pretty short reunion," He retorted hotly, unmoving from his place at the back of the room. Once he had entered the grey light completely, the room sealed itself, giving no indication that it was in an abyss. There was no way out it that Anakin could see.

Sidious laughed, "Really? I don't see any way you could sneak up on me this time. All you can do is put off the inevitable."

Anakin felt his throat begin to constrict suddenly, and grabbed for his light saber…_right_. Trying not to panic, although his lungs screamed for air, the Jedi master pulled one of the metal vents off of the ceiling and sent it flying toward the sith lord. Having aimed well, Sidious was forced to let go of Anakin's throat in order to block it and he was thrown to the ground. Wishing he could lay on the floor and gasp for air, Anakin jumped up in time to deflect another large metal object that was thrown his way. The sith laughed maniacally, beginning his onslaught. The Jedi master found himself jumping, running and using the Force to avoid being hit and was becoming exhausted; but it didn't look like Sidious was slowing down.

"This was your plan? To run away? I expected more from you, Lord Vader," He confessed snidely, waiting for the younger man to finally give in to his anger.

Glancing about the massive room, Sidious couldn't find his apprentice anywhere. He had disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>The sound of marching storm troopers grew near before the cell door opened with a woosh. Eight clones marched in with handcuffs, followed by Darth Maul.<p>

"There is already quite the crowd," The Dathomirian explained casually as the prisioners were chained. "My master looks forward to watching you die."

"Sidious looks forward to seeing _anyone_ die, it isn't anything special," Leia responded through gritted teeth. Maul chuckled in his deep voice.

"Oh, he will enjoy your's much more."

Weaponless and in handcuffs, Padme, Luke, Leia, Han and Pooja were helplessly led down the silent corridor and out of the base. As they got closer to the town square, the crowd of Nubians grew exponentially, but the noise did not. It seemed as if everyone in Theed had come to witness the gruesome events, but only to solidify their fears. Most of the people were dressed in dark colors and some even tried to touch their Queen Amidala as she walked past.

The five were led up on to a makeshift stage, shackled to the floor in clear view of the crowd. Luke's eyes darted nervously everywhere, trying to come up with even a horribly unthought out plan, hoping someone would be in the crowd that he would recognize.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, we're closed for the afternoon," A large Nubian man said as he locked the door to his bakery.<p>

"Why?" Sibera asked. She had just come down from the mountain to acquire some much needed supplies, but found all the shops closed.

The man looked at her as if she was crazy, "The Empire is about to execute some real high-ranking rebels. Han Solo and Luke Skywalker are two of 'em. Unfortunate for the galaxy really."

The Dathomirian gaped, her blood running cold. They had bee captured? Nodding her thanks, she turned and ran down the stone sidewalk toward the square, feeling for her blaster hidden in her bag.

* * *

><p>Sidious closed his eyes, trying to sense Anakin's Force-signature, but heard a metallic noise coming from the opposite end of the control room as though someone had moved. Smirking to himself, the sith began to crush the metal pipes and vents that were near the noise, waiting to hear his apprentice scream in agony. He knew Vader would slip up- a fatal mistake, just like on Mustafar. Sidious was unprepared for the steel guard-rail that flew at him, smashing into the back of his head. Anakin took the moment's advantage and slowly closed his fingers into a tight fist, reveling in the chocking and gurgling sounds coming from his old master's throat. Stepping out from his hiding spot behind the generators near the wall, Anakin threw Sidious across the room, watching as his body crumpled to the floor. He wasn't dead, the Jedi told himself as he approached with caution. Bounding up the short flight of stairs, Anakin realized he was right and kept a firm hold on the sith's neck. Standing beside him, Sidious tried to focus his gaze on his apprentice, but blackness marred his vision. How could it have come to this? He had greatly misjudged Anakin Skywalker's strength compared to Darth Vader, all those years of trying to kill the Jedi side of him. And now the hatred and anger the sith had played up and let loose on the universe was directed at <em>him<em>.

"I told you it would be short," Anakin whispered venomously, almost reminding the sith of Vader. But looking up once more, his apprentice's eyes gave away what side he was on- a steady grey-blue glare stared back at him.

"Strangling me? A very peaceful death, seems you have quickly reverted to your old Jediways, Lord Vader," Sidious replied, willing his voice to stay strong. If he was going to die, he was going to at least make Anakin regret letting him go in such a humane fashion. If he was lucky, the regret would haunt his apprentice forever.

Anakin's face darkened and he thought he saw a flicker of fear in his old master's eyes. It figures, of course Sidious was a coward at heart. All siths were. Anger bubbled up within him. Anger that Sidious had begun cultivating when he was 19 years old! Listening to him talk about Padme and the Jedi, pretending that he cared only to take it all away from him, everything he loved! His angel, his Padme, his chance for a family, a chance to become a master Jedi! A predatory growl escaped Anakin's lips as tears welled up in his eyes. The sith created the monster that killed Padme, that had destroyed Anakin Skywalker the day he thought he lost his wife and child(ren). Sidious sighed raggedly, wheezing and Anakin turned his attention back to the sith. He was going to suffocate him, without a light saber there weren't a whole lot of other options, but without thinking, the Jedi master smashed Sidious' head into the metal floor. A twisted smile broke out on Anakin's otherwise handsome face and he did it again. A laugh escaped him and he did it over and over, without stopping once the sith's head had cracked open.

The ex sith lord pulled himself away from his old master's mangled corpse, sighing deeply. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping him from collapsing into the growing pool of blood.

Looking at the mess on the floor, Anakin realized he had just had the best therapy ever…or had completely lost his mind.

* * *

><p>Luke scanned the crowd once more, hoping to see a familiar face. Darth Maul was becoming increasingly impatient as he waited for Sidious to arrive and had begun to pace the stage. That was when he spotted her, the only non-human in the crowd, Sibera. She was pushing her way to the front, unaware of his gaze. Luke thanked the Force, there still might be hope for them yet.<p>

Silence had fallen over the crowd and Luke looked up to see that the sith had finally arrived. He looked away, unable to bear his father's piercing golden eyes under the dark hood.

Darth Maul was talking, a speech that both explained the reason for the execution and terrified the Nubians, but Luke didn't hear any of it. He stared toward Leia, hoping she would turn to him, so he could reassure her.

"I love you both so much," Padme whispered, keeping her chin high even as Maul lined up her chest with his red light saber.

"I love you too mom," Leia replied, her voice cracking with emotion. Luke panicked, trying to locate Sibera in the sea of faces. What happened next, Luke could only describe as a gift from the Force.

The crowd remained deathly quiet as the Dathomirian sith lord prepared to execute their beloved Queen Amidala. All four of them looked away, unable to watch. The light saber hummed as it sliced through the air, but instead of the thud of a body hitting the wooden stage, all they heard was a collective gasp from the crowd. Leia and Luke were the first to pop their heads up. They couldn't believe their eyes, Sidious had blocked Maul's light saber with his own. The siblings watched their mom's face intently for an indication as to what was happening since both sith lords' faces were hidden by black hoods. As the queen lifted her gaze to Sidious, her eyes welled up with tears, and a smile broke out on her face.

Leia and Luke looked first at each other, then at Han, then back to their mom and Sidious. After what seemed like hours, Sidious- unmoving from his defensive stance, shifted his gaze from Padme to the four of them;

His blue eyes sparkled mischievously as he threw them a lopsided grin.

**A/N: YAY! ANI IS BACK! A little more insane, but hey. If he did that to your Natalie Portman, you would want to smash his head in too. Sorry about the Sidious x Anakin duel…but it was hard to write about something so visual as a force duel. Aannddd…I don't like writing fight scenes. Next chapter it all ends. FOR REAL. I'm not kidding this time.**

**Review? Pleaseee :)**


	8. Forever

**A/N: The last chapter! :'( Thank you guys for all of the great reviews and sticking with me for this whole thing. I really enjoyed writing this story and hope you guys check out some of my other works!**

**Chapter 8**

_**Forever**_

…_**send me letters from above. Send me strength, send me love; such sweet love. Sing me songs, that echo in my head and in my heart, that's where you are…**_

A strange silence fell over the crowd as the Nubians realized something was amiss. The prisoners were still chained to the floor of the stage, but Darth Maul's light saber had been stopped by his master's before it could touch Queen Amidala. Sibera frowned, but exhaled loudly in relief. Whatever his reason, the Dathomirian handmaiden was glad for it and thanked the Goddess before shoving her way to the front of the frozen crowd. She fought her way under the stage against groans and protests, able to conceal herself in the darkness the shelter provided. Although Sibera had a good idea where the heroes were chained, any chance of miscalculation was dispatched as soon as she saw the storm troopers. They were guarding from exactly this: a rebel coming to free their leaders. She blinked slowly, still hidden in the shadows, before touching the small blaster concealed in the folds of her floor-length skirt. It was now or never, the handmaiden told herself; any moment Lord Vader could change his mind, or if not- his apprentice would not wait forever. Trying to make as little noise as possible, Sibera pulled out her gun and stepped out from behind the support beam, shooting both guards before they could even react.

* * *

><p>Luke broke his gaze away from the sith lords to scan the crowd a final time, hoping beyond reason that he would spot a familiar face, Ben or Yoda looking back at him, ready to give advice. He did a double take as he saw a figure dart underneath the stage they were on, one that looked like Sibera.<p>

The jedi shifted his focus back on the tense scene in front of his mom, his brain frantic to find an opportunity amongst the newfound chaos. Had Maul noticed the change in Sidious?

* * *

><p>Anakin knew Maul realized the moment he had reclaimed his mind; the Dathomirian's gold eyes shot up to him, first in confusion, then in anger. In one fluid movement, Darth Maul stepped away from Padme and swung his light saber at the jedi master. Pooja let out a shriek, but he blocked it easily, calming her into silence.<p>

"How did you escape?" The sith lord whispered through clenched teeth, confusion still lacing his voice. Sidious was the most powerful being in the universes, how could this failure have broken from his master's hold?

Anakin smirked at the Dathomirian's thoughts, "Sidious is no match for my power."

Maul scoffed, "You couldn't manage to get away from my clones, you expect me to believe you defeated Master Sidious?"

The jedi master pursed his generous lips before smiling devilishly, he said nothing.

Maul's agitation was plainly visible and he waited only moments before lunging at Anakin once more, slashing at him with rapid swipes of his light saber.

At this point, the twenty or so storm troopers realized something was wrong and after grumbling to each other in confusion, they began to make their way to the stage. The sith lord cackled as he used all of his strength to push against Anakin's light saber with his own.

"I see now why my master did not clone you, you are _weak_."

The ex-sith lord's eyes narrowed, darkening, and for the second time that day, Anakin tapped into his darker side.

* * *

><p>It seemed as though the clones had radioed for backup as more and more storm troopers flooded the square. The crowd began to retreat frantically, to their homes in hopes of not being caught in the crossfire. Luke inhaled sharply, reaching out with the Force for anything that could help them. He could sense the moment his chain became unlocked and jumped onto his feet. Leia, Han, Padme and Pooja caught on quickly and stood to face the oncoming troopers. Luke cast a quick glance toward his father, who, although completely focused on dueling the sith lord, seamlessly reached into his cloak pocket and threw the light saber to his son. The jedi had no time to contemplate the impressive maneuver, however, and began slicing through the clones. He hadn't been able to look back, but suddenly shots rang out from behind him, hitting a few of the storm troopers expertly. <em>Mom, <em>Luke thought in amusement.

"I called in for backup, we just need to hold them off for a little while!"

Looking past the waning wall of clones, the jedi knight watched Sibera run up the wooden stairs to the stage, blaster in hand. She threw a storm trooper blaster to both Leia and Han as she approached a very scared Pooja. "You see that man? Get through the crowd, he'll find you and take you back to the rebel base."

Pooja nodded, smiling in relief as she jumped from the stage with athletic grace, darting into what remained of the crowd.

"Where's father?" Leia shouted over the sounding fire, her eyes trying to find the dueling sith lords. Luke scanned the square and was as unsuccessful, shooting his sister a grimace as he cut down the remaining troops. More were coming, but there was a momentary lull in the stream of shots.

* * *

><p>They were too powerful to stay in one place. The fight was a constant shifting of power as they made their way through the abandoned streets of Theed. Glass shattered from windows and metal objects seemed to melt as Anakin and Maul battled their way away from the square. As they went on, the Dathomirian had the strangest sensation that Lord Vader was growing stronger. Perhaps he was a worthy opponent after all.<p>

"That's right Vader, use your anger. It worked so well for you the last time," Maul hissed as their light sabers clashed against each other. Anakin scowled, using his shoulder to push the sith lord back before advancing and slicing down on him aggressively. Darth Maul used the Force to throw an empty speeder at the jedi master with amazing speed; Anakin barely had time to dodge it. But the moment's distraction gave the Dathomirian the opening he needed. Levitating a large crate, he sent it flying toward Vader. Unable to block it, he went crashing into one of the ornate stone pillars decorating the storefront. He tumbled to the cobblestone ground, seemingly unconscious- his light saber thrown out of his hand. Maul wasted no time, intent on finishing the Chosen One off for good, he stalked over to where Anakin and the destroyed crate lay. Before he could figure out what was happening, the jedi master's eyes popped open and he was kicked in the stomach. Anakin jumped up, summoning his light saber to him. As Maul writhed in pain, Anakin walked over to where he lay.

Now he had the upper hand.

* * *

><p>"Is this it?" Leia shouted to Sibera as she fired off rounds into the increasing sea of white armor. About 50 rebel soldiers had come to aid in the chaos that was consuming the main square, not hardly enough.<p>

"We aren't exactly the largest rebellion in the universe! Besides, we have twice as many men as we do weapons!" Sibera retorted, shooting one clone that was advancing toward her on the stage. She turned to find Luke, who was slicing through clones and actually making quite a difference with Han at his side, shooting storm troopers who could attack the jedi from behind. Scanning the square she found no trace of Pooja and was relieved- that was one less thing to worry about, and only found Queen Amidala, perched on top of a pyramid of shipping crates, gunning down clones with her famed precision. But no matter how many they killed, more kept coming, and as she watched the rebel numbers dwindle, Sibera was reminded of how suicidal this attack really was. They would all die, no doubt. Luke was slowly fading, running purely on adrenaline that would give out sooner or later and the shrieks of dying Nubians filled the air. Sibera could do nothing as she watched the four storm troopers walk up the stairs and advance upon her. Gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut, the Dathormirian waited for the death blow.

A moment passed, then another, until finally the exhausted handmaiden was courageous enough to open her eyes a crack. The clones still had her surrounded, but had lowered their blasters, as had all of the other troopers in the square. Sibera cast a confused glance toward Luke, who stood next to Han, both panting but still on guard.

Queen Amidala was still crouched on the mountain of crates, but her attention was diverted from the troops surrounding her she was fixated on a dark mass moving toward them. The figure, cloaked in black, glided toward them, parting the clones like a great white sea.

The storm troopers retreated, quickly filing into precise lines in the square. One of the decorated leaders stood with the figure momentarily before barking orders to the awaiting soldiers and beginning a retreat to the Imperial base.

* * *

><p>"You just let them get away?" Luke cried in disbelief as the figure, who he knew to be his father drew closer. Pulling back the black hood, Anakin's weary face was revealed to Han, Luke, Leia and Padme. His hair was damp with sweat, his face both bleeding and spattered with blood.<p>

"There has been enough death for one day," Anakin replied solemnly, running a hand through his hair slowly.

Padme was going to give into her impulse and run to him, hug him close, but saw Leia in her peripheral vision. The princess was on the verge of tears, and looked uncomfortable with the flood of emotions. Smiling warmly toward her brave husband, Padme stood back as Leia launched herself into his exhausted, bloody arms. She received a friendly nod from Han. He understood just as well as the queen how important it was for them both to connect. Padme pulled Luke close to her, rocking slightly back and forth as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were gone," Leia whispered, hugging her father fiercely. She felt a deep rumbling in his chest, signaling his amusement.<p>

"I will always be here, for you and Luke. I have a lot to make up for."

The princess knew he was trying to make a joke of it, but to her, he had nothing to make up for; he had sacrificed himself for her and Han, he had dueled Darth Maul to free Naboo from what was left of the Empire. And now, Leia believed Luke, he had been the one to defeat Sidious. He was, as Pooja had so lovingly called him, The Hero Without Fear.

She hugged him tighter.

* * *

><p>"I do not know how we will ever repay you, Master Jedi. Naboo truly owes you its whole being," Queen Kaylantha gushed once more as she stood on the landing pad in the palace. The government would be put back into place, allowing the rebels to safely come out of hiding and Pooja to return to her Senate position. Padme and Leia both kissed her goodbye.<p>

"Any time I can help to rid the galaxy of the Empire I will be happy to. I helped create this," Anakin replied almost sheepishly. Padme squeezed his hand comfortingly, resting her head on his arm. The queen smiled, bowing slightly before turning to board the waiting cruiser.

Looking back to each other, Anakin, Padme, Luke, Leia and Han headed back into the warm inviting light of the palace that was their home for one more night; ready for hot baths and sleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you got stuff straightened out with your father," Han commented from the bedroom when he heard Leia get out of the shower. She emerged from the steam-filled room minutes later with a fluffy white robe on.<p>

"He really is a hero, isn't he Han? He saved us all, saved the rebellion," The princess replied off-handedly, as though she were day dreaming. He got off of the bed to walk over and kiss Leia on the forehead tenderly. The captain knew how hard it must have been for his little highness to admit that; she _was_ her father's daughter after all.

* * *

><p>Anakin and Luke stood out on the balcony, staring at the dark sky.<p>

"I want you to have this," Anakin explained, handing the hilt of his light saber to his son. Luke held it reverently, looking back up to the jedi master only when the reality sunk in; his father would not be needing this light saber anymore, he would be gone the next morning. The seven days would be up.

"I…I can't take this," Luke replied, but making no moves to give the light saber back.

Anakin laughed, "Luke, I won't be _needing_ it where I'm going…err even though I'm sure there are a _few_ people there ready to kick my ass."

"Aren't you worried?" The jedi asked. Anakin leaned on the stone railing, looking out at the calm lake.

"I was electrocuted to death and then had my mind taken over by a sith lord," He gave his son a pointed gaze, "I'm sure whatever your grandfather has in mind for me tomorrow won't be half as bad as either of those."

Luke was amazed at how neutral his father was, how at peace he seemed. Even reaching out using the Force, the jedi couldn't feel any fear or anxiety coming from the ex sith lord. He only hoped that one day he would be as strong and powerful as Anakin Skywalker.

"I'd bet grandfather will welcome you with open…arms. He couldn't have had a better son, what more could he have asked for?" Luke chirped motivationally, feeling a sudden happy tranquility come over him.

The jedi master turned back to Luke, cracking a lopsided smile, "Yeah, maybe the Skywalkers aren't _complete_ screw ups after all."

* * *

><p>If anyone would have been around the beach that sunny morning, they would have been alarmed by all of the screaming. Han had to go check for himself, stopping his last minute adjustments to the Falcon to watch Anakin, Padme, Leia and Luke in an intense battle of chicken. As was to be expected, Anakin, with Padme on his shoulders, had the upper hand as they wrestled in the clear deep water. Not having any previous parenting practice, they had no intention of allowing the twins to win…ever.<p>

"BEST 11 OUT OF 20!" Luke yelled as he surfaced after another defeat. Padme laughed.

"Why? I'm pretty sure we know who the superior team is, best 3 out of 5, 11 out of 20, or 111 out of 200!" Anakin retorted cockily.

"Maybe we could switch teams, that would make it more fair," Leia offered, slicking her long brown hair away from her face.

Without missing a beat, the four switched partners and were back to the fierce competition.

* * *

><p>"3PO needs some rewiring, I think I might do that quick," Luke said idly, getting up from the sand. Leia, Padme and Anakin were already standing.<p>

"Go do that kid, I'm done for the day!" Han retorted, covering his face with dramatic flare as he lay on the sand. Leia huffed and kicked him lightly.

"Anakin and I are going to take a walk while you do that," Padme explained. The jedi rolled his eyes, not looking forward to the electrical work he would have to do on the droid. Before they turned to leave, Padme grabbed both twins in a tight hug, giving them lingering kisses on the cheek. In a less impulsive movement, Anakin did the same.

"Goodbye Leia, Luke. Goodbye Han."

Hand in hand they began to walk away before the jedi master turned around abruptly, "Han. Take good care of Leia. Luke, you had_ better_ stay in touch with the pretty Dathomirian."

Mouth gaping, the captain realized Anakin and Padme were not coming back. He pulled a crying Leia into his arms, all the while the princess held her brother's hand in a death grip as Luke stared at their parents' retreating forms. He smiled reluctantly at his father's parting words.

He could not have asked for a better seven days.

* * *

><p>"I love you," Anakin whispered as they wandered up the scenic garden path, not knowing exactly where they were going. Padme futilely tried to wipe the tears from her face with her long, sage green, bell sleeve, leaving their children was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.<p>

Studying her husband's stoic, grave expression, she sighed. "Anakin, no one deserves this more than you do," The senator immediately understood where his confession had come from, he still didn't believe he was worthy. "You atoned for your mistakes- a hundred times over. The other jedi know this, your friends, Owen, Lars, your _mother _knows this."

He smiled sadly, turning to face her and Padme wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, kissing him soundly.

A warmth flooded her body as a boyish grin spread across Anakin's face, her favorite grin.

"My angel." He leaned down and kissed her again.

Padme couldn't help but beam back up at him, "my master jedi."

**A/N: I know, you never thought I'd actually finish it! But here it is! Hope you guys liked it, it was fun to write! Reviewwwww please :)**


End file.
